Sugar and Spice
by todd fan
Summary: COMPLETE! The first in the 'picking on various groups' saga. First up, The Girls! The girls are sent to a girls camp.
1. A plot afoot

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "The only true wisdom consists of knowing that you know nothing".  
  
Here it is, the all-girls fic. Yeah, don't aske me where i go the idea from..i don't know. BTW the song Todd sings, in his own unique style, is 'Cupid' by the Drifters. Oh yeah, extra happy hoppy frog bonus points for anyone who can guess the where i got the name of the camp from.  
  
****  
  
Chapter 1 - A plot afoot.  
  
  
  
Jean Grey eyed the suitcases in the hall wairlily. She was starting to get a little..worried. Logan had been going into each girls room, packing some of their things into suitcases and laying them out in the hall. He had done this without a word, and by the look on his face, no one had dared to ask him. Amara walked down and pointed to the suitcases.  
  
"I asked him if i could pack my own stuff and he wouldn't let me", she said, "Tabby tried to wrestle hers away from him".  
  
"Did it work?", asked Jean.  
  
"See for yourself", said Amara, pointing to where Logan was carrying a suitcase, her roomate dragging behind it.  
  
Logan deposited the suitcase, along with Tabby with the others, then muttered something about going to talk to Xavier. Rogue and Kitty came down the stairs.  
  
"What's happening?", asked Kitty, looking at her suitcase with a worried expresion.  
  
"Yeah", said Rogue, crossing her arms, "when a guy come into ma'h room, goes through ma'h stuff, packs it an' puts it out here..a'h would like to know what it's about".  
  
"You will be told now, Rogue", said Xavier, wheeling up.  
  
  
  
"WHAT?!!!!", the girls stared at Xavier like he had gone loco.  
  
They were all in his study, looking not in the least impressed. Xavier sighed and folded his hands.  
  
"You will be going to Camp Cold Mountain . There you will learn to work as a team, as well as bonding with members of your own...gender...which none of you are very good at".  
  
"I'm sorry if i think that hanging around with Ray and Kurt is more fun than sitting sharing gossip stories", said Tabby, "besides, we've bonded as girls before".  
  
"Yes..as vigilanties", said Xavier, noting the girls expressions, "i AM a powerfull telepath you know...you thought i didn't know about that?".  
  
"Told you so", muttered Amara.  
  
"Look, i'ts only a month", said Xavier, "and you get a day visit during that time from as many people as you like..boys included".  
  
Jean sighed, she didn't like this idea one bit.  
  
"So, is it just us?".  
  
"No", said Xavier, "it is a big comunity project. The bus leaving from here will contain most of the teenage female population of Bayville in it. There will be a few girls from other towns in the Camp itself when you get there".  
  
"I wonder who else is going that we know?", pondered Kitty.  
  
  
  
Across town, in the Brotherhood Boarding House, Wanda Maximoff was walking downstairs to get breakfast...assuming her 'beloved' housemates had left anything edible.  
  
"Cupid, draw back your bow, and let your arrow go, straight to my Wanda's heart, for me"  
  
Wanda pulled a face as she heard Todd singing. God, that was anoying!. She looked up as Lance slowly walked past her, giving her a nervous smile.  
  
"Come on Toad, we need to get groceries!", he shouted.  
  
Todd hopped out of the kitchen after him.  
  
"Okay, keep ya shirt on. Why we have ta get groceries so early in the mornin' is besides me, yo", he said.  
  
"We just do, okay?", said Lance, "get a move on".  
  
Todd rolled his eyes and went after him, stoping to give Wanda a smile.  
  
"Good mornin' my Crimson Cuite, sleep well?", he asked, her, only getting a glare in response, "okay then...love you too!".  
  
He went after Lance, still protesting about getting groceries so early. Wanda shook her head and started towards the kitchen. She felt a gust of wind pass her, then form back behind her a few seconds later. Wanda turned around.  
  
"Pietro, what are you...up..to?", she blinked, Pietro was holding a suitcase...her suitcase, "what's going on?".  
  
"Okay Sis, we're only doing this because we love you", said Pietro, looking at the window, "okay Fred, Lance has taken the Toad away. NOW!".  
  
Wanda spun around too see Fred charge at her...oh joy.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, the X-...girls were all sitting on the bus, waiting to go. Amanda was there, moaning about how much she was going to miss Kurt, while Teyrn sat away from the 'mutie freaks' and talked to some cheerleaders.  
  
"Come on!", said one of the cheerleaders, "lets go already!".  
  
"One more to wait for", said the bus driver with a sigh. Kitty blinked.  
  
"Who could we be waiting f....".  
  
"No!. You can't make me go!. I don't wanna go!!!!!".  
  
The girls looked to see Fred and Pietro walking down towards the bus. Slung over Freddy's shoulder was a screaming Wanda. As Fred passed a lampost, Wanda made a grab for it and clung on for dear life. Fred stopped and looked at Pietro, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on Wanda, it's for your own good", he said, then proceeded to tickle her.  
  
"No, she said between giggles, "i don't want to go. Ahahahaha. It's not fair. I can't stand being with...oh damn!".  
  
She let go of the post and Fred carried on walking. When they got to the bus, Pietro smiled up at his sister.  
  
"Come on, it'll be a fun experience", said Pietro, "plus it will be a month for us all not to live in total fear of you".  
  
"You'll pay for this brother", said Wanda darkly as Fred pushed her into the bus, she made sure to add her darkest of looks as the doors hissed shut.  
  
"Yeah yeah", said Pietro, handing Wanda's suitcase to the baggage man, then added in a cheery voice, "have fun sis! Love you. Kisses!".  
  
With that, he and Fred ran off, leaving Wanda to sulkily go and sit down on a chair, by herself.  
  
"You got tricked too, huh?", said Rogue, carefully walking over to the fuming witch.  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I hate my brother", she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"A'hm surprised Toad didn't come to your rescue", said Rogue.  
  
"He would have", said Wanda, "but Lance distracted him. I should have known something was up when he and Todd went off to get groceries...without Freddy. Now i know Lance was keeping Todd away while my 'dear' brother and Blubber Boy double teamed me".  
  
"Okay ladies", said the bus driver through his speakerphone, "next stop, Camp Cold Mountain ".  
  
With that, the bus pulled away, and the girls on board took the last glance of Bayville that they would see in a month...and perhaps the last of their sanity.  
  
  
  
Ta da!!!! What do you think?. Do you like?. I hope so, 'cause i like it :D. Next time: The Journey!. Do review, good or bad. Until next time... 


	2. The Journey

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "God creates dinosaurs, God destroys dinosaurs, God creates man, man destroys God, man creates dinosaurs" "Dinosaurs eat man, woman inherits the earth".  
  
WOW. I got 25 rveiews for my first chapter!!!! THANK YOU!!!!. Okay, the name for the camp i actually got from the Stephen King novel 'The Green Mile' it is the name of the penitentiary..i thought it was befiting. Kudos to DragonBlond for taking ashot at it though.  
  
*********  
  
Chapter 2 - The journey.  
  
  
  
"Oh Mikey you're so fine, you're so fine you blow my mind....".  
  
Rogue groaned and put her hands over her ears. If those cheerleaders didn't shut up soon.....  
  
"Five".  
  
"Six"  
  
"Seven".  
  
She glanced over to where Amanda and Amara were counting blue cars, on the other side of the bus, Teryn was looking quite ill.  
  
"Lookie at all the lines", she said, "just whizzing by...i need a barf bag!".  
  
"Hey, stop that!".  
  
Tabby was trying to spay paint a cheerleaders hair. The cheerleader didn't think that neon green was her colour..Tabby disagreed. Before long, the bus became a barage of shouting and insults.  
  
"Ladies!. Can i have your attention please!", Mrs Hawkins, the schools Geomerty teacher stood at the front of the bus, trying to calm the situtation "i know how we can pass the time, lets have a singalong!".  
  
The cheerleaders started to scream in agreement...Rogue blinked...what had she done to deserve such punishment?. Mrs Hawkins however was still going on.  
  
"Okay, who wants to pick the first song?", she said, glancing at the list in front of her of all the girls on the bus...she picked the wrong name, "Miss Maximoff?".  
  
Those that knew Wanda took a deep inhalation of breath and started to note the emergency exits on the bus..and which ones were closer to them. Wanda looked at Mrs Hawkins as if she had grown an extra head, then narrowed her eyes.  
  
"How about 'Punk Ass Bi....".  
  
"That is NOT an appropritate song Miss Maximoff", said Mrs Hawkins, quickly, "Miss Appelton?".  
  
A cheerleader stood up, she gave a smirk towards Wanda which suggested she thought the witch was lower than her on the evolutionary ladder...the way most preppy people saw goths. She flicked her hair to the side.  
  
"Why don't we sing 'Reach'", she suggested.  
  
Rogue shuddered the second the song's name was mentioned.  
  
"What a fantastic idea!", said Mrs Hawkins, "right, ladies, one two three four:".  
  
Rouge grimaced as the preppy people started to sing one of the most anoying songs in existance. She duly noted that both Kitty, Amanda and Jean were also singing along. It looked like Wanda, Amara, and Tabby were trying to block it out. Tabby had put her headphones on, letting Amara share the loud music blaring from it. Wanda had closed her eyes...it looked like she was trying to concentrate on closing her mind to the screachy singing. Rogue sighed and banged her head on the window..the sooner she could get some space between herself and the preps..the better.  
  
  
  
Rogue must have dozed off, for the next thing she knew, the bus was driving over the archway of the camp. 'Camp Cold Mountain' was written in metal, surrounded by barbed wire.  
  
"That's ominous", mused Amara.  
  
"Yeah", said Kitty, as the bus pulled into the parking area, "is it just me, or is anyone else geting an 'Ironback flashback?'".  
  
The bus came to a stop and door door opened. There was no going back now. The girls had arrived.  
  
  
  
There you go, another chap down. Next up, the girls get their first lecture and they get their 'cabin'. What fun!. Please review, good or bad. Until next time.... 


	3. Arrival

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "When the going gets tough, the tough go have a little cry in the corner".  
  
Hey guys, thanks for all of your reviews. Yes, the Jurrasic Park quote IS great. I think it is the best quote - ever :D.  
  
There is another fun-thing to spot in this one. I'll give you a hint, it's to do with the cabin numbers.  
  
*************  
  
Chapter 3 - Arrival.  
  
Everyone got out of their bus and lined up outside of it. Two camp councillors came towards them. One looked like she could be an extra in 'Happy Days', thin and happy, while the other looked like a female version of St, Hawkes, big, burly and a look of general anger.  
  
"Hello ladies and welcome to Camp Cold Mountain!", said the Happy Days one cheerfully, "my name is Miss Gelder and this is Miss Haloway. We will be your councillors, your carers and most importantly, your friends. We hope you have a happy and joyfull time here. We hope you leave here feeling braver. stronger and happier!".  
  
"Oh boy", said Tabby, rolling her eyes.  
  
Miss Haloway stepped forward, a slight sneer on her face at her cheerfull co-worker.  
  
"Right then", she said in a gruff voice, "listen up, i'm only gonna say this once. We have rules here at Cold Mountain. First of all, when you are assigned you cabins, you will not complain, as they will NOT be changed. Second, you have one, i repeat ONE day during your time here when you may have vistitors, you will be told when that date is closer to it. There is a town a few miles away from the camp, you can go into the town for your teenage..drinking any day. But you MUST be in your bed at nights out by eleven pm, or you will be locked out of the camp for the night..and will recieve SEVERE punishment in the morning. Am i clear?!".  
  
"Yes ma'm!", said all the girls in unison.  
  
"Good, i have posted your cabin asisgnments on the board", said Haloway, "oh and one last thing. I am aware that there are a few...gifted ladies here. Power usage is strictly forbiden on camp. If i see so much as a explosion or a unconcioncios cheerleader, you will all be in BIG trouble. Now get out of my sight!".  
  
With that, the girls went off the the notice board to see their cabin assignments. The cabins could each hold six girls. Jean took it as her responsibility to read it out to the rest of the girls.  
  
"Okay", she said, "Tabby, Amara, Teryn, Julie, Belindia..they're on the cheerleading squad...and someone called Amy are in cabin eighteen".  
  
"Great, stuck with a load of cheerleaders and a girl who hates mutants", said Tabby.  
  
"Yeah, that's not fair!", muttered Amara, grabbing her suitcase and following Tabby to their cabin.  
  
"In cabin seventeen", continued Jean, "is me, Amanda, Kitty..Wanda..oh boy, Rogue and..uh oh".  
  
"What do you mean 'uh oh'?", said Rogue.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Kitty Pryde".  
  
Kitty took an intake of breath..she knew that voice. She turned around to see Reily..better known as Ra-Ra Riley. Kitty gluped.  
  
"Riley?", she said, "oh..err...hi".  
  
Riley smirked and glanced at the cabin assignments.  
  
"Well..looks like we're cabin mates Pryde", she said, "this should be fun".  
  
She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked off to talk with Amy. Kitty narrowed her eyes, then sighed.  
  
"Who was that bag of attitude?", asked Amanda.  
  
"Riley", said Kitty, shaking her head, "she..used to bully me back in Illinos. Man, i thought i'd, like, seen the back of her".  
  
"Don't worry Kitty", said Jean, "we'll make sure that you wont get any problems from her, okay?".  
  
Kitty gave a less-than sure nod, then followed the others to their cabin. It was pretty bare except for six beds and a few windows. Each bed had a trunk at the bottom of it and a beside cabinet at the head.  
  
"And i thought the Brotherhood place was a hovel", mused Wanda, "at least we have paint on the walls..sort of".  
  
"Any mess must be cleaned", read Rogue from a sign posted on the door, "no alcohol inside the cabin. A 'cabin leader' must be assigned to each cab...".  
  
"I'll do it!", shouted Jean enthusiastically.  
  
"Great", said Rogue, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "now a'h have ta take orders from Princess Perfect?".  
  
There was a knock at the door and the ever-cheefull Miss Gelder walked in.  
  
"Heloo again ladies?. Settled in?. Good", she said, "just to let you know, lunch is served at five, okay?. Okay. If you ever want to talk, do come over to me. Oooh also, for those of you with boyfriends, there is a flower and gift service which comes in everyday. Keep your eyes open, you might be lucky".  
  
With that, she walked off, saying hello to Riley as she walked into the cabin. Riley pinpointed the bed Kitty had placed her suitcase and pushed it off, putting her case there instead.  
  
"I dib this bed", she said.  
  
"Wait a minute!", said Jean, "that's Kitty's bed, her case was on it".  
  
"Yeah, but i didn't see her name on it", sneered Riley, sitting on 'her' bed, "whatcha gonna do about it anyway?".  
  
"You'll see what we can do", said Rogue, starting to take off her glove.  
  
"Rogue, we can't use our powers on camp", said Jean.  
  
"Yeah", said Riley, "i had heard that you were a freak, Pryde. You were even on the TV, showing what a freak you were".  
  
"That's it, she's going down!", said Rogue, advancing on Riley, only to have Kitty hold her back.  
  
"Don't bother Rogue", she said, "she's is so, totally not worth it".  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes and put her glove back on.  
  
"Fine", she said, then pointed at Riley, "but a'h don't like you!. You'd better watch your back".  
  
"Oooooh i'm so scared", said Riley sracastically, "i'm going to see Amy, before i get creepy freak jerms".  
  
With that, she walked off. Kitty sighed and started to un-pack.  
  
"Kitty?", asked Amanda, "are you okay?".  
  
"Fine", said Kitty, putting her stuff away, "just fine".  
  
The other girls sighed...something told them that their cabin would be the least peacefull on camp..great.  
  
  
  
There you go?. I bet you didn't see me sticking Riley in there, did ya? Tee hee. Well, please review, thanks guys. Until next time... 


	4. Food Fun

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "We've been going about this all wrong. This Mr. Stay Puft is okay. He's a sailor, he's in New York. We get this guy laid, we won't have any trouble".  
  
Hey guys, here we are for the next instalment of the fun of Cold Mountain. Thanks for all of your reviews, they keep the fic going :D  
  
****************  
  
Chapter 4 - Fodd fun  
  
  
  
The group had all gathered in a huge dining area. Amara and Tabby joined the rest on a table, feeling safer with their 'own kind'.  
  
"I'm telling you, those cheerleaders are already driving me nuts!", said Tabby, "and that Amy girl is a total...oooh there isn't a strong enough word for her!".  
  
"Please..don't mention those two around me", said Kitty, looking down with a sigh.  
  
"Look, if Riley is really bothering you, we could just ask on of the councillors to move her", said Jean.  
  
"Or, we could beat the bully outta her", said Rogue.  
  
"I like that idea", spoke up Tabby, "no-one should take that from anyone".  
  
"I'm fine!", snapped Kitty, "i can handle it by myself. I don't need you to all stick up for me!".  
  
Everyone blinked..not used to such an angry and upset side of the normaly bubbly valley girl. Kitty sighed and looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry", she said, "they just..they gave me a hard time in Illinois..i thought i'd seen the back of them".  
  
"Hello Pryde"  
  
The group looked up to see Riley pass the table. Jean had to physicaly restrain Rogue from going after the bully, who walked off to her own table with Amy. The cafeteria staff walked up and put the food in front of the girls. Kitty looked and raised her hand.  
  
"Errr..i'm a vegeterian", she pointed out, then looked at the pork, "and Jewish".  
  
The lunch lady gave her a look that could kill, then picked the pork off the plate.  
  
"There ya go", she said, "anybody else got a problem?".  
  
Everyone shook their heads vividly.  
  
"Good", the lunch lady went on with her duties.  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, after the girls had gotten over what could only be descried as attempted food poisoning, the girls were tucked up in bed, after being told they had to get up at 6 AM...not good. Kitty fell gladly into her bed. She had had a hard day, and really hoped the rest of the month would go a little easier. She closed her eyes and reached for the only home comfort she had..to find it gone.  
  
"Oh my God!. Pryde still sleeps with a stuffed animal!".  
  
Kitty opened her eyes and looked up to see Riley holding up her beloved stuffed dragon, Lockheed. Kitty gasped, she was getting close to crying point. She glanced up to see Rogue, Jean and Amanda were still asleep..great now she had to face Riley alone.  
  
"Give him back Riley", she said, her voice breaking.  
  
"No, i think i'll let IT have a roast", said Riley, pulling out a lighter.  
  
Kitty's eyes widened in terror, getting ready to see her childhood toy get torched. Riley gave and evil laugh and c the lighter..nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing. She looked at the lighter, puzzled.  
  
"But i just filled it this morning!", she said.  
  
"Put the dragon down, now".  
  
Both girls glanced to see Wanda sitting up in bed, forming a hex field over the lighter.  
  
"Keep out of this witch", snapped Riley.  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes, and flicked her hand. A lightshade fell off the roof and hit Riley on the head, knocking her out cold.  
  
"Oops, guess being a 'witch' pays off huh?", said Wanda.  
  
She stood up and walked over to the unconcious Riley, plucking the dragon from her grasp. She walked over to Kitty and handed Lockheed back to here.  
  
"Thanks", said Kitty with a small smile, "but..won't you get in trouble for using your powers?".  
  
"Nah", said Wanda with a wave of her hand, "we'll just say she went out and stumbled in drunk. They won't know any better..she looks the type".  
  
Kitty chuckled.  
  
"You got that right", she said, "thanks again...for sticking up for me".  
  
"Hey, no problem", said Wanda, climbing into bed, "i didn't like her anyway..g'night".  
  
"Night", said Kitty lying down, cuddlign up to Lockheed...maybe Wanda wasn't as bad as she made out to be..maybe.  
  
  
  
There you go, another chapter done. I have an hour and a half less at work now. Yayyyyyy!. More time for ME!. Please rveiew..until next time... 


	5. Roses are red

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Attention all lady cats! I am feeling very, very sexy! Can you hear me, lady cats?! My body is available! "  
  
Hey all, thanks for your reviews, i love 'em to bits. I know i haven't updated much thise week, but i had to cover for somone at work..blegh. Okay, i frogot to mention this last time, but the cabin thing is from 'The Great Escape' (which i have NOT seen). Most of the plans were devised in Bunker 17, hence why most of our girls are in Cabin 17.  
  
*********************  
  
Chapter 5 - Roses are red  
  
Amanda smiled from where she stood in her beautiful white lace wedding gown. Standing next to her was Kurt, and they were about to say their vows. In the aisle, her parents were watching happily. The vicar said something. Amanda nodded.  
  
"I do", she said.  
  
The vicor mumbled again, Kurt turned to her and opened hs mouth...and there was the sound of a foghorn..a LOUD foghorn.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!", shrieked Amanda, jerking awake and falling out of bed with a thump.  
  
She looked up to see Miss Haloway scowling at her, a foghorn in her hand.  
  
"Up and at 'em!", she shouted, "you are leaving for a run in the woods in five minutes!".  
  
She walked off and started to wake everyone else up in a simliar manner, she stopped at Riley.  
  
"What happened to her?", she said, "oh never mind, stupid teenagers and their alcohol. WAKE UP RILEY!!!!!"  
  
Riley snorted and grogilly opened her eyes.  
  
"My head", she muttered.  
  
"So that you learn about over-drinking", said Haloway, "you get to run three extra laps..have fun".  
  
  
  
  
  
"My legs...they won't work any..more", muttered Amara, running behind the others.  
  
They were in what couldn't really be called a woodland. More like a big land of mud and slime with a few trees in it.  
  
"It's wet, it's dirty and ewwwwww i think i just stood on a insect", whined Jean.  
  
"It hurts!", said Tabby.  
  
"QUIT YOUR WHINING!", came the voice of Haloway.  
  
"Remember girls, eyes on the prize", came the chirpy voice of Gelder.  
  
"Man, we don't even go thorugh this sorta thing at the Institute!", said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, when i get home, i'm gonna make up a BIG batch of brownies for the boys", said Kitty, "that'll teach them!".  
  
"I've already made a hex-bolting plan", said Wanda, "they are all gonna get it!".  
  
"What about Toad?", asked Amanda, "he didn't have anything to do with it".  
  
"Yeah, well he should have been on his toes", said Wanda, "if he hand't been distracted, i would'nt have been on my own when i was double-teamed".  
  
Riley stumbled past them in agony, she wimpered, then carried on running.  
  
"Run Riley run!", taunted Rogue.  
  
  
  
By the time the girls made it back to camp, they were tired, hungry, wet and smelly.  
  
"Where can we have a shower?", asked Jean, carefully poking Haloway.  
  
Haloway truned around a smriked. She pointed to a..shed. Jean walked up to it a peered around the door. Inside was a bucket of cold water with a rope tied to it.  
  
"Then again...i think i can wait", said Jean, backing away and running to the cabin. Outside, Gelder was smiling, as normal.  
  
"Okay ladies", she said, "breakfast will be served in half an hour".  
  
"Fooooooood", said Kitty happily, "i'm so hungry".  
  
"Oohh and there was also a flower and gift deliverly for a few of you", she said, "have fun!".  
  
Witht that, she happily jogged off.  
  
"She really makes me nervous", said Wanda, blinking.  
  
The girls nodded in agreement and truged inside, sure enough, there were flowers and gifts on a few beds. Amanda laughed happily at a huge teddy bear holding a single rose from Kurt.  
  
"Awww he's so sweeeeeet!", she squealed hugging the bear in one hand and holding the rose in the other, "i love my boyfriend!".  
  
Jean had a bunch of roses from Scott, who had just signed his name...he was still getting used to the whole 'Jean is my girlfriend' thing. Wanda groaned when she saw a bunch of red tulips.  
  
"Ten guesses who these are from", she muttered.  
  
"At least you GOT flowers", said Kitty, "man, i need a boyfriend..why did i break up with Lance?".  
  
"Todd is not, and i repeat N.O.T my boyfriend", said Wanda, reading the card with her flowers  
  
She blinked and rummaged around in them, she pulled out a file.  
  
"Okay", she said, "apparently..this is if i want to escape".  
  
Rogue walked in, soaking wet and moody.  
  
"Okay, last time a'h use that 'shower'", she said, then looked at her bed, "who's are these flowers?".  
  
"Not mine, that's for sure", said Kitty, "they're on your bed, so they must be yours".  
  
"But who would give me flowers?", said Rogue, looking at them, "there's no note..weird".  
  
"Looks like someone had a secret admirer", said Amanda.  
  
"A'h guess so", said Rogue, staring at her flowers and smiling slightly.  
  
  
  
Ta da, another chapter up. Do you like?. Please review. Until next time... 


	6. A getaway

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Catch ya later, evil dude!"  
  
Hey guys, sorry for the late update, busy week :D Good guesses about who gave Rogue the flowers...you'll NEVER guess who. Whoah ha ha ha ha! Okay, the club the girls go it was inspired by a place in the movie 'Miss Congeniality'..only this one is a bit....wilder.  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 6 - A getaway  
  
  
  
A few days later, the girls had gotten settled into the routine of Camp Cold Mountain. The 'fun' idea of being away from home for a while had gone full circle..the girls were begining to get homesick. They were all sitting on what had been dubbed 'the freak table' in the lunchroom.  
  
"You know", said Amanda thoughtfully, "it feels weird not having to get blue fur off my clothes".  
  
"That's too much information Amanda", said Rogue, shaking her head.  
  
"You know, i never thought i'd say this", said Wanda, "but i miss home. I miss the boarding house, i miss Lance, Freddy, my brother, i even miss Toad....and that singular thought is so depressing, i think i'm going to cry".  
  
Wanda promtly banged her head on the table. Tabby sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Girls, what we need is some R and R", she said, "we're allowed to go out, right?. Well, why don't we!. What better excuse to get plastered than because we miss home?!".  
  
"You know..she's right", said Kitty, "we deserve it!. I mean, wev'e like, ran in muddy woodland, taken showers with a bucket, eaten this..what the heack IS this"?.  
  
She gave the food in front of her a prod.  
  
"I don't know..and i don't think we're meant to ask", said Amara with a sigh.  
  
"Then it's settled!", said Tabby, "tonight we're gonna parrrrtyyy!. Whooooo!".  
  
"I don't know guys..what if we get locked out of the camp...", started Jean.  
  
"We won't", said Rogue, "ya'll don't have ta come if ya don't want to".  
  
"No, i do want to", said Jean, then sighed, "i do kinda miss Scott".  
  
  
  
Later on, the girls had left the camp with smiles, entering the nearby town. It had obviously been well catered for the nearby teenage camp, as there was bars all over the place.  
  
"Pince me, i'm n heaven!", said Tabby with a laugh, "party time!".  
  
"Where to first?", asked Amara, "choices, choices...".  
  
"THAT ONE!", squealed Kitty, pointing to a bar named 'Paintball Avenue'.  
  
The girls entered to find a huge nightclub. There were tables on baclonys around the side of the room. The middle was a dance floor, where people were banging on drums with pain on, splattering the stuff everywhere. People ran around with paintball guns and occasionally paint sprayed down from the celing sprinklers.  
  
"Cooooooool!", said Amanda.  
  
"Maybe this isn't the best place to b...", Jean said, but the girls had already run off to the floor, "oh..great".  
  
She gave a defeated sigh and folllowed the girls to the dancefloor, where they were already getting plastered with paint. Even Rogue and Wanda were laughing and having fun.  
  
"Take that!", shouted Amara with a laugh, grabbing a piant bomb and throwing it at Kitty, who phased through it, letting it hit Tabby instead.  
  
"Hey!", said Tabby with a laugh, "you cheated".  
  
Kitty blew a rasberry and ran off as she was barraged with paint. Wanda meanwhile was gesturing with her hands, mearly diverting all the paint flying at her ontot the others.  
  
"She's still clean!", said Amanda, pointing at Wanda, "come on, she can't get us all at once, rush her!".  
  
"Eeeep", said Wanda as paint came in all dirrections, plastering her with the stuff.  
  
The girls fought for a while longer before retreating to the saftey of a blacony table. Jean came over with a load of test tubes..with some kind of drink in them.  
  
"Okay, i know most of you are underage", she said, ignoring the wines, "but i decided that we should be allowed to let our hair down for a change, so drink up!".  
  
The others blinked, surprised in the red-head's sudden change in attitute, maybe she was fed up and needed to cut loose as much as the rest of them...well they we'ren't about to argue with her. They all downed their 'test tube thingies', as they would later be dubbed and smiled. From what they could collectively gather. The drink composed of Voka, Rum and...something blue.  
  
"You know, i have had five of these", said Amara, holding up an empty test tube, "and i can hardly feel it".  
  
The young princess paled suddenly.  
  
"Oh boy, stand back, here comes Mr.Nausea", she said, running off to the bathroom.  
  
"Ahhh the young just can't handle their drink", said Rogue before dropping a ball of aint onto her own foot, "oopsie. My hands are working not".  
  
The night wore on, everyone drinking more 'test tube thingies' and getting more so covered in paint. By the time they were pushed out, it was getting pretty late. The girls made it up to camp...to find the gate was locked and bolted.  
  
"We missed cerfiew!", said Jean wiht a paniced voice, "we..we have to sleep outside and we are sooo gonna get it in the morning!!!!".  
  
"Chill out Red", said Tabby rolling her eyes, "Kitty can just phases us through, we can go to bed, they might not be any wiser".  
  
"BUt if they KNOW we missed cerfiew, and find us in our beds, they will know we used out powers to get back and and we'll be in more toruble!".  
  
"Well, i don't know about you guys", said Wanda, "but if we're gonna get it anyway, i'd rather get in trouble after a good nights sleep in my warm bed than a bad one on the cold ground".  
  
"She's got a point", said Rogue, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, i'm staying here", said Jean, sitting down, 2i'm not going to break the rules. This is a moral stand, if any of you have any morality at all, you'll stay here".  
  
The girls looked at Jean..then held onto Kitty as she phased in through the gate.  
  
"Fine then!", shouted Jean, crossing her arms and pounting.  
  
She watched the others walk to their cabins, shaking her head. She then shivered..boy it was cold out here, and the fact that she was still soaked in wet paint didn't help any. She hugged herself to keep warm. She was NOT going to give up on this. She had to make a stand so she could be an example to the others...geez, she had been hanging around Scott for too long.  
  
"Oh..damnit!", she said.  
  
She stood up and raised herself in the air, floating over the gates and onto the gorund on the other side. With a shake of her head at her own bad strangth of will, she headed back to her cabin..and her warm bed.  
  
  
  
There you go!. You like?. Please do review, they are greatly appriciated. In the next exciting chapter, the grils face the punishment for their crime, and get to opening up about themselves...tee hee. Until next time.... 


	7. Punishment Sucks

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: " We have three realistic alternatives: 1. Sit here and get blown up, 2 Stand here and get blown up, 3 Jump up and down, shout at me for not being able to think of anything, then get blown up. "  
  
Hey all my loyal readers, how i love your reviews, here is more..it gets so much funnier now, tee hee.  
  
Chapter 7 - Punishment sucks  
  
  
  
"It won't be any harm, they said. They won't catch us, they said", muttered Jean.  
  
"Oh come on, we call all be wrong sometimes!", snapped Kitty.  
  
All the mutants, plus Amanda, were stood in front of a pacing Haloway.  
  
"I can't belive you people have such a disregard for the rules!", she said as she paced like a tiger in a zoo, "first of all you break into the camp when the rules say you stay outside, and then you use your powers to get in. It is outageous!".  
  
"We're..sorry?", tried Amara with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it!", snarled Haloway, "you will all be punished. Get in the jeep!".  
  
  
  
A few minutes later, the jeep pulled up, next to a lake. Haloway pointed to a small motorboat.  
  
"Get in", she said.  
  
The girls did as they were told and Haloway drove them to a small island in the middle of the lake...well more like a large rock in the middle of the lake. She shoved them out and looked at them.  
  
"You'll all stay there to think about your actions", she said, "i'll be back for you in five hours".  
  
Without another word, she sped off, ignoring the girls yells of injustice.  
  
"Well, this is just dandy!", snapped Tabitha, sitting heavily on a rock and putting her chin in her hands.  
  
"My hair will go all frizzy!", wailed Amara, "i can't stay on this island!".  
  
"Well...we're stuck here now, Haloways gone", said Amanda, pointing at the retreating boat.  
  
"What do we do?", said Kitty with a sigh, "we can't just sit in silence!".  
  
  
  
"I spy with my little eye, something beginining with W", said Tabby bordely.  
  
"Oh geee, could it be WATER?!", shouted Rogue, "again?. All we have is water and dirt. That's it. A'h can't take bein' on this rinky dink little island a momnet longer!!!!".  
  
Everyone stared at Rogue, who blinked.  
  
"Sorry...a'h don't know where that came from", she said with a sigh, "so...how long HAVE we been here".  
  
"An hour and half", spoke up Wanda, who had been quiet since she had stepped foot on the rock.  
  
"That's all?", said Tabby, "okay, i was saving this for night time, but this is an emergency. We need some serious girl talk".  
  
"I don't do 'girl talk'", said Wanda flatly.  
  
"I know, that's because you're living in Moron Mannor with the Brainless Boys", said Tabby, "i was completely unfeminine after spending time there too".  
  
"Ditto", said Rogue with a sigh.  
  
"Okay then, it's settled", said Amara with a giggled, siting down on a rock, "who's first?".  
  
"I didn't say i was doing anythi....", started Wanda, then sighed, "oh what the heck, it's not like we have anything else to do".  
  
The girls sat down in a circle.  
  
"I'll go first!", said Kitty cheerfully, "did anyone see the new sweater that Kylie wore. It's gonna be top of the range!".  
  
"I'd like to change my decision", said Wanda, getting up, "i'll go sit back over on the other side of the rock".  
  
"Oh no you don't", said Rogue, "if i have ta suffer this, so do you".  
  
"Yes", said Tabby, "once one enters the circle, one cannot exit it".  
  
Wanda sat down with a sigh, once again turning her mind to ways of disembowling her sibling once she returned home...if she returned home. It was then a thought occured to her.  
  
"What if they don't come back for us?", she asked, blinking, "what if they leave us here?".  
  
"They won't do that", said Kitty with a chuckle, "....will they?".  
  
"I can't be left here!", said Amanda, standing up in a panic, "i can't leave Kurt all alone!".  
  
"What about me?!", said Amara, "i haven't even had my first kiss yet!".  
  
The girl's stared at her.  
  
"Did i just....say that out loud?", she said, then crossed her arms, "welll, i'm sorry but i can't be the only girl here who hasn't kissed a guy!".  
  
"A'hm ignoring this conversation right now!", snapped Rogue.  
  
"Appart from Rogue", added Amara, "obviously...sorry Rogue. Well?".  
  
The other girls shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh great, so now i'm the odd one out?", said Amara, throwing her hands in the air, "great!".  
  
"Well..it's kind abvious for me, Amara", said Amanda, trying to make the princess feel better, "i have a boyfriend. But those three haven't!".  
  
"Yeah guys", said Amara with a smirk, "if you guys are still single, who could you have kissed?".  
  
"Is that a stick?", said Tabby, picking up a twig from the floor, "what an interesting stick!".  
  
"Oh look, a bird", said Wanda.  
  
"I'm gonna go look at rocks", said Kitty.  
  
"You guys are avoiding the question", said Amanda, crossing her arms.  
  
"Who's avoiding?", said Kitty with a nervous giggle, "not avoiding anything me. Tra la la".  
  
"Oh come on", said Rogue, butting into the conversation, "it's OBVIOUS who Kitty kissed. It was the rock slider, wasn't it?".  
  
Kitty blinked, bit her lip, then shook her head. Leaving the other girls to do a double take and stare at her.  
  
"But...were'nt you guys...dating?", asked Amara.  
  
"Yeah", said Kitty, "but Lance wasn't my FIRST kiss".  
  
"Oooooooh gossip time!", said Tabby, dropping her twig and running over to Kitty, "who was it, huh?, huh?, huh?".  
  
"No way!", said Kitty, "if you're keeping your's a secret, so am i!".  
  
Tabby gave an inward sigh, looked to the ground, took a deep breath...then muttered something uncomprehensable.  
  
"What was that?", said Kitty with a cruel giggle, "we didn't quite catch that".  
  
Tabby gave Kitty a look that could melt a glacier.  
  
"Roberto, alright!?", she shouted, "my firt kiss was with ROBERTO DE COSTA!".  
  
*De Costa De Costa De Costa*, echoed the valley.  
  
"Happy now!", shouted Tabby, who slumped down onto a rock.  
  
"No way", said Rogue, blinking, "when?".  
  
"Not long after we arrived at the instsitute", said Tabby, "shut up, it was a stupid mistake, okay?. Geez!".  
  
"It's okay Tabby", said Amara, patting Tabby on the shoulder, "it could have been worse. At least you didn't kiss the Toad".  
  
Wanda suddenly fell itno a coughing fit, which made the others look at her. Wanda blinked.  
  
"Dusty throat", she said with a shrug.  
  
"No!", said Rogue, staring at her with wide eyes, "you didn't!".  
  
"Didn't do what?", said Wanda, standing up, "i haven't confessed to anything. I haven't done anything! This game is stupid, i'm gonna sit on the other side of the rock!".  
  
"Wanda, you can't escape us, the rock is only twelve foot wide!", shouted Amanda.  
  
"Don't care!", shouted Wanda.  
  
"Awwww, come on Wanda", said Kitty with a giggle, "you know, you've kind made it obvious that you...".  
  
"Silence!", shouted Wanda, "i haven't said anything. I only coughed. Man, it's not like i admited to kissing Toa...oh damn it!".  
  
The other girls blinked, before falling to the ground and laughing.  
  
"Oh man!....this is rich!", said Tabby, "and i though I had it bad!".  
  
The girls were suddenly hit by a wave of water that appeared from nowhere.  
  
"That was uncalled for Wanda", said Rogue, squeasing the water out of her bangs.  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes and truged off to sit on a rock...of course the island being so very small provided not very much privacy.  
  
"Don't be like that Wanda", shouted Amara with a giggle, "it can't be that bad being kissed by a guy with a six foot long tounge".  
  
"La la la la la la la", sand Wanda, sticking her fingers in her ears, "i can't hear you la la la la...oh my God!. I'm acting like my brother!".  
  
She spun around and turned to Kitty.  
  
"What about you?", she snapped, "YOU passed the buck and tried to avoid them asking you!".  
  
Kitty gave a nervous giggle.  
  
"Oh..it really doesn't...".  
  
"I have just suffered a great humiliation", said Wanda, her voice dripping with venom, "you speak now....or you won't get off this rock alive".  
  
Kitty looked at Wanda...she wasn't kidding. She sighed and closed her eyes, then muttered something quietly....Tabby caught it.  
  
"Webber?", she said, "that geeky computer geek dude?".  
  
"The one that tried to kill us all in the mansion?", said Rogue.  
  
Kitty nodded.  
  
"Okay", said Tabby, "i take it back, Kitty you have far beaten Wanda in the nastiest first kiss area. I mean at least Toad's a LITTLE dangerous, but a geek?. Ewwwwww, that's just wrong!".  
  
"Rub it in why don't ya", muttered Kitty, sitting on a rock.  
  
Suddenly, a sound came across the lake...the boat was coming to collect them.  
  
  
  
There we go!. Did you have fun?. I did. I was kinda down, so i thought, how can i write a comedy without making it down and out?. But it cheered me up no end, whoot!. Please review...i don't know what's ahppening next time...i'll think of something. Until next time.... 


	8. The circle of trust

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Nervous?" "Yes" "First time?" "No, i've been nervous lots of times".  
  
All hail my reviewers. Wow, you allwant either Romy or Rietro don't ya?. God, i'm feel so divided!!!!! Lol....yes..well.. The idea of 'The circle of trust' is actually from the time (so very very VERY long ago, so long ago, i can't remember the year) when i was in the Brownies (for you in America, this is the UK version of Wilderness Girls, or whatever you call them)...we called it a friendship circle..but still..  
  
Chapter 8 - The circle of trust.  
  
It had been quite a few hours since the girls arrived back in camp after the 'island incident', and they still hadn't spoken a word to each other. This had not gone unnoticed by Gelder. She knocked on the door of the cabin before entering to see each girl on her own bed, sulking.  
  
"Hello campers!", she said cheerfully, "i have noticed that some of you are a little bit glum....but i can solve that!".  
  
She sat down on the floor and crossed her legs.  
  
"Okay", she said, "everyone come and sit like this in a circle".  
  
The girls looked blankly at her before sighing and doing as they were told.  
  
"Now hold the hand of the two people next to you", said Gelder, holing Kitty's hand in her left and Jean's in her right, "that's it. Now we are in the Circle of Trust. We can say anything we like in here and it will never be said outside the circle. What is said here, stays here. It is a way to build trust, as i know alot of you have things on your mind".  
  
She gave a cheerfull smile.  
  
"So, who wants to begin?", she looked around..silence, "okay, i will. Today, i snuck in some home-made cookies for your desert. Kitty, would you like to go next?".  
  
Kitty blinked, then gave a defeated sigh, by the look on cheerfull Gelder's face, no one was moving until everyone had said something.  
  
"I miss Lance", she said, looking down, "i didn't mean what i said to him, but i'm afraid that the friction between our two teams means we are destined never to be".  
  
"Very good Kitty!", said Gelder, "you know what's happening now?. We are listening to each others problems and HEARING them. We are BONDING".  
  
"Kill me, kill me now", muttered Rogue.  
  
"Ahh miss...errr".  
  
"Rogue".  
  
"Okay, Rogue", said Gelder with a smile, "would you like to share YOUR thoughts and feelings with the group?".  
  
"Not really", said Rogue.  
  
"You'll get a cookie if you do", said Gelder.  
  
Rogue mulled this thought over...proper food for a change...with sugar.  
  
"It better be a big cookie", she muttered, "okay. I...i don't know what to do about the whole 'mom' issue. I mean, Kurt wants to act like a brother to me straight away, but a'hm still learning how to cope with it. A'h feel like i'm pushing him away, but a'hm not!..a'h just need to get used to the idea...It's so scary".  
  
She stopped and blinked.  
  
"Is this circle spiked with magic or somethin', 'cause a'hm never open!".  
  
"It does have magic in it", said Gelder, "the magic of love".  
  
"Spare me", muttered Wanda.  
  
"What would YOU know about love?", snapped Amanda, "you only ever push it away, Your father, your brother, Toad".  
  
Wanda narrowed her eyes.  
  
"That is not true!", she said, "there was one time i...okay, no, but...there was.....OH MY GOD, I'M AN EMOTIONLESS ROBOT!".  
  
"There there Wanda", said Gelder, "no one's a robot. The tin man only wanted a heart, to find he already had one".  
  
"That is the most inspiring thing i have ever heard", said Wanda, "...am i drunk?"  
  
"Drunk with love", said Gelder happily.  
  
"Me next!", said Amanda, getting into the swing of things, "i'm sick of having to sneak around my parents back to see Kurt. I wish they would accept him for who he is".  
  
"Yes", said Gelder, "we may look a little bit differnt on the outside but..."  
  
"He's blue, furry and has a tail", said Kitty.  
  
"Okay....", said Gelder blinking, "we can all be different but we should be treated on who we are on the inside, not the outside".  
  
"Does this count for creppy looking Frog-Boys?", asked Tabby, glaring at Wanda.  
  
"Hey, you want him, you date him!", snapped Wanda back.  
  
"Well i may just do that!", shouted Tabby, "heck if i had a guy willing to risk his life for me, i'd take him up in a second!".  
  
"Please, we don't need to shout in the circle of trust", said Gelder, getting a little paniced.  
  
"He may have risk his life for me", said Wanda, still shouting, "but but...oh shut up!".  
  
"And the witch is down for the count!", said Tabby, "yeah baby!".  
  
"If i weren't holding other people's hands, i would hex-bolt you", said Wanda darkly.  
  
"Okay", said Gelder with a nervous chuckle, attempting to diffuse the situtation, "Jean, would you like to share?".  
  
Jean blinked, she had been listening to everyone else, both what they said and what they THOUGHT and had pretty much tuned out.  
  
"Oh..yeah..okay", she said, "I....i like Scott".  
  
"Tell us something we don't know", muttered Rogue.  
  
"No i REALLY like him", carried on Jean, "sometimes i feel the urge to telekenetically throw him on the kitchen table and..."  
  
"Too much information!", shouted Amanda, putting her hands over her ears.  
  
Gelder sighed.  
  
"The process of this exersise is to share, not scare", she said, "Tabby?".  
  
Tabby shrugged.  
  
"I'm open about anything", she said, "there's nothing these girls don't know about me".  
  
"We didn't know you had your first kiss with Roberto", piped up Amara, "we're you two even an item?".  
  
"No!", said Tabby, "it was a long time ago...i've had lots of guys since then".  
  
"Yeah, i bet you had all the Brotherhood boys", muttered Kitty.  
  
"No!", said Tabby defensively, "i flirted with them. I burst into the bathroom while they were in it. I shaved their hair off in their sleep, but i NEVER did anything other than that".  
  
"You missed out stealing the jeep", pointed out Wanda, "they were glad you were gone".  
  
"That too", said Tabby, "God...am i THAT hard to live with?".  
  
All the girls, bar Wanda and Amanda, nodded.  
  
"Thanks guys", said Tabby sarcastically, "the only Amanda and Wanda disagree".  
  
"I'm not disagreeing", said Wanda simply, "i haven't lived with you, so i have no opinion on the matter".  
  
"Ditto", said Amanda.  
  
"Wel...isn't this nice?", said Gelder, glancing at her bare hand, "oooh look is that the time?. Gotta go. Bye bye, have fun. Remember to shre!".  
  
With that, she ran ut of the door as fast as her legs would take her.  
  
"I didn't get my turn", said Amara with a sad sigh.  
  
"Hey, she didn't give us any cookies", said Rogue.  
  
  
  
Yup, another one down. Next chapter, the girls get news of some guests, tee hee. Please review. Until next time.... 


	9. News from the outside

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Dislcaimer: "I may be a shallow guy, but a shallow guy with a great ass!"  
  
Hey guys, sorry for the late update but, as some of you know, i was REALLY ill the last couple of days. But i'm better now, yay!. Thanks for all your reviews, they are always appricated. The 'Silence of the Lambs' crack is actually from an episode of Friends, so i can't really take credit for it.  
  
Chapter 9 - News from the outside.  
It had been almost two weeks since the girls had been dragged far away from their home to this hellhole that called itself a camp. There had been a meeting called in the dining hall, to which everyone was meant to attened. The girls sat once again on the 'freak table', Tabby flicking paper balls at Teryn's head. Suddenly, Haloway walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Okay you poor excuses for young women", she shouted, "in two days time, you shall be allowed visitors to the camp. Letters have already been sent to your respective homes, and you may have as many visitors as you like. I know most of you will have boyfriends visiting, and you haven't seen each other for a few weeks, but if i catch any teenage hormones gone array, said boyfriend will suffer a trip to the island. Am i clear?".  
  
The girls all nodded, a few looking a little downhearted. They filed out of the dining hall, most talking excitedly about their visitors.  
  
"I am SO dead", said Amanda, with a sigh, "my parents are gonna come, i know it!".  
  
"So?", said Rogue with a shrug, "big deal".  
  
"So will Kurt".  
  
"Oh".  
  
Amanda looked at her cabin mates in desperation.  
  
"Please, you guys HAVE to distract my parents for about an hour or two so i can see Kurt", she said, "i've missed him".  
  
"Don't worry girl", said Tabby, flinging her arm around Amanda's shoulder, "i've got no visitors, so i'll watch out for you".  
  
"Not even Roberto?", said Wanda with an evil chuckle.  
  
"I'm never gonna live that down, am i?", said Tabby, "and you're a good one to talk witchy woman, i bet you can't WAIT to see Toad again".  
  
"That is so not true", said Wanda, crossing her arms.  
  
"Uh huh", said Amara, "i'll belive you Wanda, thousands woudn't".  
  
"Hey Pryde".  
  
Kitty winced as she truned around to see Riley. With her stood Amy...and Teryn.  
  
"What is it now Riley?", snapped Kitty.  
  
"Teryn here tells me that you split up with YOUR boyfriend", teased Riley, "that's too bad.The only visitors you'll get are your mummy and daddy. Me on the other hand, i'm waiting for MY boyfriend to show up. He is strong, gorgeous and has an Itallian accent".  
  
"Good for you", said Rogue sarcastically, "forgive me for not congradulating you madly".  
  
"Well you don't have one either do you, Goth?", said Amy, "Teryn here told us all about it!".  
  
"Teryn needs to shut her big mouth", snapped Jean, "she's just peeved because I got Scott over her. Hah!. Got one over on you, you..you...scum queen!".  
  
Everyone stared at Jean. This was a new side to her...it was pretty scary. Teryn just gawped at her, open mouthed and wide eyed. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.  
  
"Well mutant scum should only hang out with mutant scum", she said, "except of course Amanda, you dating that teleporting freak sickens me".  
  
"That's it, it's go time super tramp!", snarled Amanda, having to be held back by Jean and Kitty as she flung herself for Teryn's throat.  
  
"Ooohhh toucy", said Teryn with a smirk, "but i know something the rest of the school doesn't know. You're beloved boyfriend is also that blue freak with the tail that we saw on TV, isn't he? What's the matter with him?. Is he ashamed of his own freaky looks?. I would be if i were him, i'd lock myself away in a dark cavern and throw away the key".  
  
"Okay, you deserve what's coming to you", said Kitty, releasing her hold on Amanda, Jean doing the same.  
  
With a scream of rage, Amanda, pounced on Teryn and proceeded to beat the snot out of her. Amy and Riley watched on in horror, before glancing up at the rest of the group.  
  
"She's human", said Wanda dangerously, "do you really want to pick a fight with mutants when a human can do that?".  
  
Amy and Riley took one look at each other before high-tailing it away. They came back a few minutes later with Haloway, who yanked Amanda off a burised and beat up Teryn, complete with broken and bloody nose. Amanda herself had a black eye...but that was all.  
  
"What the heck is this all about?!", shouted Haloway, looking at both girls.  
  
"She just wigged out and attacked me for no reason!", sniffled Teryn, pointing at Amanda, "it was completely unprovoked".  
  
"It was not!", shouted Amanda, "she called my boyfriend a freak. She insulted him!".  
  
"That isn't true", said Riley, "me and Amy can vouch for that".  
  
"Yeah, well we can vouch that she DID", stated Jean, motioning the the rest of the mutants around her.  
  
Haloway looked in thought for a second before letting go of Amanda.  
  
"Seven against three", she said, then turned to Teryn, "you and me are gonna have some 'words' about accepting others....right after we go to the med cabin to have that nose fixed up. Get some ice on that eye Miss Stefton".  
  
With that, Haloway walked off, dragging Teyrn with her. Amy and Riley stared at the others for a second before following the angry counsilor.  
  
"Was Haloway just...on our side?", asked Amara, blinking, "or did i just imagine it?".  
  
"No, it happened...i think", said Jean, then looked at Amanda, "come on, lets get some ice on that before it swells up".  
"Well, my idea to look nice for Kurt has gone out of the window", said Amanda, looking at her black eye in her mirror.  
  
"Yeah, but at least you look better than Teryn", said Tabby with a smirk.  
  
Teryn walked past them, wearing a piece of metal over her broken nose, straps coming from it to round the back of her head to keep it on.  
  
"That's fetching!", shouted Kitty with a laugh.  
  
"I just LOVED you in 'Silence of the Lambs'", said Wanda.  
  
"Shut up, freaks", muttered Teryn, her voice pinched because of the object on her face.  
  
She stormed off to sit with her new found friends, Amy and Riley.  
  
"Remind me never to get on YOUR bad side Amanda", said Jean with a laugh, "you really socked it to her".  
  
"No one insults my Elf-Boy and gets away with it", said Amanda proudly, "though my eye REALLY hurts, but i don't want to cover it with makeup. I want to show it, loud and proud. Whoooo!".  
  
"Painkillers kicking in, huh?", said Rogue with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"You bet they are!",said Amanda enthusiastically.  
  
"I am so very very glad that we don't have to sleep in your cabin tonight", said Amara, "i don't think i could cope with Riley's moaning....or her Painkiller high".  
  
"Yeah, but we have to cope with someone who'll breathe like Darth Vader", pointed out Tabby, jerking a thumb to Teryn, who was tyring to suck up soup with a straw.  
  
"Darn, forgot about that", said Amara with a sigh, "anyone want to switch places with me?".  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Can't blame a girl for trying", she said with a sigh.  
Another chapter down, next time, the visitors arrive. And the fun REALLY begins. Whoah ha ha ha ha ha!. Okay...just back away slowly, nodding your heads and everything will be just fine.....Please do review, until next time.... 


	10. Visitors

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd fan  
  
Disclaimer: "One word and you'll be the worlds fastest man with a limp".  
  
Hye guys, i'm BAAAAACKK!. Sorry for the late update, hectic days, ff.net not working and the like. I also appologise if i didn't review any stories that i normally do, i haven't been on ff.net much this week and it won't let me review some things, grrrr. *Sigh* Shame on me, Right, i KNOW i can't spell good, but i don't have a spell check on my PC, i proof read it as best i can. (sorry, i have had some complaints). Okay, also for those of you with short memroies, Eric is the blonde guy who Todd posed as in 'The Toad, The Witch and The Wardrobe' - the guy she actually liked.  
  
Chapter 10 - Visitors.  
"They're here, they're here they are here!", squealed Amanda from her vantage point by the window, "oh boy..is my eye okay?".  
  
"If you call really, really bruised okay", muttered Rogue, getting a swift elbow in the gut from Kitty, "what?!".  
  
"Lets go see them, whoooooooooo!", shouted Jean, running off.  
  
"Yup, Summers is gonna get some", said Tabby, raising her eyebrow.  
Meanwhile, at the busses, everyone was getting out.  
  
"Smell that cool mountain air!", said Scott climbing out of the Bayville bus, "nothing like it!".  
  
"Two whole days in the wilderness with my Poopsie!, said Todd, hopping off the bus after Scott, "what more could a guy want?".  
  
"Ooohhh look at all the chicks!", said Pietro, practically hopping from one foot to the other, "i'm gonna get me some numbers!".  
  
"Like you need anymore?", said Kurt, shaking his head as he watched Pietro wizz off.  
  
Kurt glanced over to the car park, he saw a familiar car pulling up, and two familiar people geting out.  
  
"Ahhhh Amanda's parents!. Hide me!", he said, hiding behind Freddy, wo just shook his head.  
  
"Wimp".  
  
"Vell, vould YOU face them?", snapped Kurt.  
  
"Not for all the gold in China", said Fred, then sighed, "why the heck am I here. I mean, Lance and Todd have a reason and so does Pietro....".  
  
"Did you hurt yourself when you fell from heaven?", flirted Pietro with a cheerleader, who giggled.  
  
"Because we didn't want to leave you at home alone", stated Lance, "we wanted you to expereince the 'joy' of nature with the rest of us".  
  
"Its things like this which remind me why i don't like any of you", said Fred.  
Wanda watched as various girls ran into the arms of their beloved boyfriends...how sickening. She then noticed a tall blonde guy with green eyes...who looked like he COULD have been Duncan Mathews long lost brother.  
  
"Eric", she said, narrowing her eyes, "so THAT'S his game is it?".  
  
She walked over to Eric and smiled. He blinked and smiled back, just before she smaked him across the head.  
  
"I don't know HOW you got hold of Kurt's immage inducer but it won't work twice", she snapped, giving the blonde a few more hits, "do you think i'm stupid?".  
  
"Help", he said weakly.  
  
"Honeybunch.....why are you beatin' that guy sensless?".  
  
Wanda stopped and turned to see Todd. She looked back at 'Eric', noticing he hadn't got a watch on.  
  
"Tony!".  
  
A cheerleader ran from the crowd and hugged the poor terrified boy, giving Wanda daggers. Wanda gave a nervous chuckle and back away.  
  
"Oops", she said, "sorry..i thought you were someone else".  
  
"Who?", asked the bewildered Tony.  
  
"Err...him", said Wanda, jerking her thumb towards Todd.  
  
Tony looked at Todd, blinked, then started to cry, his girlfriend giving him a hug. Wanda winced and walked away, giving Todd a look that spat venom. Todd, as always, was oblivious to this.  
  
"Hey Sweetums, ya miss me?", he asked, running after her.  
  
"Yeah, like a hole in the head", muttered Wanda.  
  
"I missed you too", said Todd happily, "you wanna show me around"?  
  
"No, go away".  
  
"Awww ya do reallly".  
  
"NO, i really don't".  
  
Rogue watched this, shaking her head with a laugh. She then walked off towards the crowd. She was on a mission. Even if she hadn't mentioned it to the rest of her cabin mates, she was going to find out who sent her those flowers, or her name wasn't..err...Rogue.  
There we go, once again, sorry for it's latness. Hopefully i'll be able to reveiw soon, damn ff.net. Okay, please do review, until next time..... 


	11. Sleuth work

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Lister, if two people come for a job, and one of them's dead, which one would you choose?".  
  
Hye guys, thanks for all your reviews, finally ff.net is being nice to me again! Here is another chapter, God the ammount of requests for Remy and Pietro is unbelievable. You'll just have to wait and see who DOES give the flowers. Whoahhahahhahahahhaha!.  
Chapter 11 - Sleuth work.  
"Call me", said a overly-happy girl as she handed Pietro a piece of paper, running off and giggling.  
  
Rogue narrowed her eyes. Suspect number one. She walked over to him as he leafed through a load of small of papers, each with a different girls name and number on.  
  
"This is a good day to be me", he said, then noticed Rogue, "hey Rogue, how you holding up in this babe paradise?".  
  
"Funny", said Rogue, then sighed, best get straight to the point, knowing Pietro's tiny attention span, "did you send any of us any flowers?...namely me?".  
  
"What?, you think i have a death wish? Heck no, sorry to disapoint you Roguey", said Pietro with a laugh, then wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "but if you want i'll put your name on the list".  
  
"No, no thank you", snapped Rogue, giving Pietro a thwak across the head and storming off.  
  
Pietro blinked watching her in confusion, then shrugged, going back to sorting his numbers. He heard a hissing noise from the bushes beside him, he glanced over to see Kurt, a look of sheer terror on his face.  
  
"Why are you hiding in the bushes, Blue-Boy?", asked Pierto, "Amanda on the rampage?".  
  
"Try her parents", said Kurt, "i can't let them see me. I haven't had ze chance to talk to Amanda yet, but i saw she ahd a black eye".  
  
"Yeah, she's got one heck of a shiner, pitty i missed the fight that caused that", said Pietro, spacing out, "girls rolling around on the ground...gettting all muddy..pulling each others ha....".  
  
He blinked, noticing Kurt scowling at him.  
  
"I'm...gonna go get more numbers", he said with a nervous laugh, speeding off.  
Rogue meanwhile, was getting frustrated. She had spoken to Lance, Freddy, Scott, even Bobby, and none had admited to giving her the flowers. She was running out of guys. She was currently grilling Sam, who was looking like he would rather be anywhere else, than there.  
  
"A'h honestly don't know who sent you the flowers, Rogue", said the Southern boy, "if a'h did, ah'd tell you, honest!".  
  
"A'hm startin' ta loose ma'h temper", said Rogue, rubbing her temples.  
  
"There's a shock", said Todd with a laugh, hopping over.  
  
"If it was you that sent me those flowers, a'hll kill mahself", said Rogue, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, one girl at a time fer me", said Todd, "speakin' of which, have ya seen where my Crimson Cutie ran off to?".  
  
"She said soemthing about findin' somewhere she could hide from you until you went back home", said Rogue dryly.  
  
"Awwww she wants ta play hide an' go seek", said Todd with a chuckle, "well, i won't disapoint her".  
  
"You are one sad, deluded little man aren't you?",. said Rogue, crossing her amrs.  
  
"Just fer that, i won't help you", said Todd, starting to walk off.  
  
"Help me?", said Rogue, racing after Todd, "you know who sent me those flowers, don't you?".  
  
"Well....not exactly", said Todd, "but the deliverly came though the Brotherhood place".  
  
Rogue blinked, but she'd already interogated all the Brotherhood members.  
  
"Did ya ever think it was Gambit?", asked Todd with a raised eyebrow, "he likes ya".  
  
"Gambit?", said Rogue.  
  
"Yeah, ya know, tall Cajun guy, weird eyes, carries a bo staff an' a pack'a cards?", said Todd with a hint of amusment in his voice.  
  
"Ah didn't think about him!", said Rogue, "how do a'h find him?. Has he got a cell phone?".  
  
"You'll have ta ask Pie", said Todd with a shrug, "he does the whole..Acolyte side..thing...can i go now?".  
  
"Yeah..sure..thanks Toad", said Rogue with a sigh as she watched Todd hop off, looking for Wanda.  
"You have to leave the cabin sometime".  
  
Tabby was looking at Wanda, who was currently trying to see if she could fit in the box on the bottom of her bed...without success.  
  
"I am NOT going out there", she said, "HE'S out there".  
  
"So much for the fearless Scarlet Witch", murmered Kitty.  
  
Amanda suddenly burst in, looking breathless.  
  
"Okay guys", she said, "it's time you hold up to your promise. My parents are outside, if you guys could take them around town or soemthing i'd be really, really greatfull".  
  
"Ooooh, i really should be seeing Scott, he hasn't seen me for ages and i....", started Jean, only to be cut off by Amanda.  
  
"I already talked to him, he said it's fine", she said.  
  
"Oh", said Jean, deflated, "okay....".  
  
"A promise is a promise..i guess", said Tabby with a sigh, "okay Amanda, we'll help".  
  
Kitty, Amara, Jean and Wanda each gave a deflated sigh and followed Tabby outside.  
  
"Thanks guys, appriceate it", said Amanda.  
  
Outside, Amanda's parents were grinning at the girls before them.  
  
"Amanda says she has to do some special work for the consilours", said Mrs Sefton, "it's awfully nice of you girls to offer to show us the sights around town. I bet we'll have a whale of a time!".  
  
"I heard they even have a kaeroke bar!", said Mr Sefton excitedly, "fun huh?".  
  
"Yeah....fun", said Kitty, making a mental note to hurt Amanda after this was over.  
  
"Hey Babycakes, there you are!".  
  
Wanda groaned noticing Todd walking over to her, a huge smile on his face. She glanced at the Seftons, then back at Todd. She decided to chose the lesser of the two evils.  
  
"Oh, silly me, i forgot all about Todd!", she said, with a laugh, "gee Mr and Mrs Sefton, we had...stuff to do..heh heh. But i guess we can put it off, if you want to go the the kareoke place".  
  
This was earning her bizare looks from the girls and Todd, who looked like he wasn't sure if he were dead or dreaming.  
  
"Oh no don't be silly", said Mrs Sefton with a laugh, "you go and have fun with..wait..do we know you?".  
  
"Err..no", said Todd with a nervous laugh, "don't know me at all..tra la la".  
  
"Okay as long as you're sure", said Wanda, giving a smirk at the other girls, "have fun".  
  
With that, she grabbed a bewildered Todd's arm and dragged him off.  
  
"One word and i'll kill you", she hissed, "i am NOT going to a kareoke bar with those guys".  
  
The Seftons smiled at the remaining girls expectantly.  
  
"That sneaky witch", muttered Amara.  
  
"Don't worry, she'll get hers", vowed Kitty and they followed the Seftons into town.  
There you go, another chap down. *Avoids missiles thrown at her by Reitro fans* and don't you Romy fans get your hopes up either. It is NOT who you think. Ha ha ha!. Yes well, please review. Until next time..... 


	12. Full Moon Rising Part 1

Sugar and spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Flash, don't heckle the supervillian!"  
  
You know, only a couple of people have guessed who has sent Rogue the flowers...you don't find out yet by the way. I plan to torture you all. Whoahoahahahhahahaha!  
  
Chapter 12 - Full moon rising part one.  
  
"If you like Pina Coladas, getting caught in the rain, if you're not into yoga, sing it with me!".  
  
Jean groaned and put her head in her hands as Mr Sefton sang into the microphone...badly.  
  
"To think, i could have been with Scott right now", she said, "happily walking hand in hand maybe finding a deserted cabin and...".  
  
"If you finish that sentance, i will kill you, okay?, i will kill you", said Tabby.  
  
"Remind me not to help Amanda ever ever again", said Kitty, glancing at the cola in front of her, "we couldn't even have alcohol".  
  
"Remind me again how Rogue got out of this?", said Jean, wincing as Mr Sefton hit a new octave.  
  
"Because she wasn't there when we got dragged out?", tried Tabby, "cow".  
  
"Well, i hope she having more fun than we are", said Jean as Mr Sefton finished and threw the microphone at her, "oh boy".  
Rogue WASN'T having fun. Not one bit. Todd's words had made her think hard, what would she do if Remy HAD sent her those flowers?. What would she say to him?. And more importantly, where the heck was Pietro so she could get his stupid phone number?!. She had checked out most of the camp, even stooping to the level of asking a few girls if they had seen him. This only resulted in silly giggles and whispers, so Rogue had given up on that. By the time she actually FOUND Pietro he was leaning back on a tree with a smug look on his face. He grinned up at her.  
  
"Well hi again Roguey, you find you sent you those flowers?", he said.  
  
"No, but The Toad seems to think that Remy sent them", she said, crossing her arms.  
  
"That would make sense", said Pietro with a nod.  
  
"Well, do you have his number?", said Rogue with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"I have EVERYONES number", said Pietro proudly, fishing around in his pockets, pulling out hundreds of pieces of paper, "errr...this might take a while".  
  
Rogue sighed and sat down. It looked like she wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.  
Kurt and Amanda meanwhile were having a better time than anyone. They had made themselves a camp fire and were cooking marshmallows over it.  
  
"Do ze girls know vhat they got themselves in for"?, he said her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Nope", said Amanda with a chuckle, "but they will do....i've lost some friends, haven't i?".  
  
"Probably", said Kurt, giving her a hug, "but you still have me".  
  
"That i do!", said Amanda with a giggle, "uh oh, the marshmellows burnt".  
  
"Ooops", said Kurt, looking at what only could be described a black lump on a stick, "there isn't a store nearby, is there?".  
  
"No", said Amanda, "well, none we can go to without running into my parents...i know, we'll raid the food cabin!".  
  
"A cabin full of food and my girlfriend", mused Kurt, "vhat more could an Elf-Boy vant?".  
"Wanda...i don't think they are going to find you".  
  
Todd was watching Wanda with slight amusement as she was covering up her tracks with leaves.  
  
"I am NOT going to a kareoke bar with those...people!", said Wanda, "hand me that branch, will you?".  
  
Todd sighed and dutifully handed Wanda the branch she pointed to as she covered the path.  
  
"There!", she said satisfied, "find me now, Seftons! Whoahhahahahhahaha!".  
  
Todd gave a chuckle and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I hope you know the way outta here", he said, "because i don't..an' you just covered up our trail".  
  
Wanda's face fell. Todd was right. She was lost. She was lost in the woods. She was lost in the woods with Toad.  
  
"Damnit!".  
Bhwahahahahahhahhahahahaha!. I wanted to split this chapter in two parts because i liked the title and it fitted both chapters. I bet you can't wait of the next one, can you?. Hahahahhahahahaha!...sorry. Please review. Until next time.... 


	13. Full Moon Rising Part 2

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "'Share'? What is 'share'?"  
  
Wow, so many reviews, i love you guys! *Hugs her reviewers* Sorry for some reason i'm in an emotional and loving mood today..and it is reflected in this chapter (and boy is it!!!). Oh and for some reason, the spacing no longer comes up between paragraphs on ff.net, don't know why, so i put little star thingies inbetween each new paragrpgh. This chapter is a little longer than the others, i almost made it into a three parter, but decided against it, i'm not that cruel.  
  
Chapter 13 - Full moon rising part 2  
"Sandy, Tammy, Halley, Emily, Jenny".  
  
Rogue sighed from where she sat near Pietro as he sorted out all of the numbers.  
  
"Ever hear of a fantastic new invention?", she said, "it's called a phone number book. Ya'll can write numbers in them, alphabetically!".  
  
"What do you think those are?!", asked Pietro, pointing to three full phone books, "i need to buy more to put these new ones in".  
  
"Oh", said Rogue with a blink.  
  
"Found it!", said Pietro, pulling out Remy's phone number victoriously.  
  
"Finally!", said Rogue reaching out to grab it.  
  
"Ah ah ah!", said Pietro, jerking it away and waggling hsi finger at her, what are the magic words?".  
  
Rogue gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Thank you, Pietro, God of all that is cool", she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Very good!", said Pietro, clapping his hands, "you remembered!".  
  
"Hard to wipe that from my memory", growled Rogue, stalking off to the camps phone.  
  
She took a deep breath before dialing the number..she waited.  
  
"You reached de phone line of Remy Le Beau", came Gambit's voice, "a'hm sorry, but Remy can't come to de phone right now. Leave a message after de beep".  
  
Rogue waited for the beep then slammed the phone down. No WAY was she going to leave a message. What was she going to say?. 'Hi, it's me, Rogue, the girl you've met twice, you tried to blow me up once, remember?. Anyway, i was just wondering if you sent me some flowers to the campsite i'm in. Okay, bye'. Hah!. She sighed and walked back to the cabin, she could always try again later.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Kurt and Amanda were stuck in Haloway's office. They had been caught in a....comprimising postion in the food cabin. Haloway, getting a late night snack had found them and brought them to her office. She sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
"I tried calling your parents, Miss Sefton, but all i got was a drunken babble and the starting verse of 'I will always love you'( AN: See, i read my reviews)", said Haloway with a sigh, "so i doubt i will be able to talk to them until tomorow. Unfortunately, rules are rules. You were warned about this. You, young lady are going to spend the reminder of the two days here. IN my cabin, where i can keep an eye on you. Everywhere you go, i will follow you, so don't even THINK about sneaking out to see your boyfriend here".  
  
She turned to Kurt.  
  
"And YOU, you are going straight to your cabin and you are going to stay there, do you understand me you horrid, strange little man?".  
  
"Yes maam", said Kurt, heading out, giving Amanda and appologetic look before disapearing out of the door.  
  
Amanda gulped and turned to an irate looking Haloway, who sighed.  
  
"Look kid, i know you haven't seen him for a long time, but rules are rules", she raised an eyebrow, "parents forbiden you from seeing him huh?".  
  
"How did you...".  
  
"I've worked with teenage girls for a long time..i know the signs", said Haloway with a smile, "don't worry kid, eventually, they'll just accept it and you'll be okay again. You'll see".  
  
"I hope so", said Amanda with a slight smile, maybe Haloway wasn't so bad after all....  
  
***  
  
"We are lost".  
  
"No, we're not!"  
  
Wanda and Todd had been traipsing around the woodland for a good few hours now. It was already dark, but the night sky was filled with stars, a full moon shining in the sky. It was perfectly romantic....unfortunately one of said party was not interested in the other. Todd gave a sigh, well he HAD wanted to spend time with Wanda..granted, he hadn't exactly invisioned walking though ankle deep mud in a cold dark forest..but at least he was with Wanda. Granted, a cold, miserable, angry Wanda, but still Wanda. He sighed as they walked past a rock shaped like Texas.  
  
"We've been past this rock twice already", he carefully pointed out, then looked ahead, "and we've already crossed that log bridge".  
  
Wanda frowned and looked ahead. Sure enough, there was the log bridge they had already crossed. She sighed. Great, just great!. At least she wasn't singing kareoke songs with adults that really shouldn't be allowed near alchohol. Toad wasn't exactly her ideal idea of company, but his precense did make her feel slightly safer than had she been on her own. She climbed up on the log again starting to walk across it as it stretched over a small pond. Todd followed her.  
  
"We're goin' around in circles", he pointed out, "we should find some shelter ta wait until mornin'".  
  
"Oh, you'd like that!", snapped Wanda, "me and you alone in the woods in a shelter.You wish!".  
  
She turned around a gave Todd a shove. Todd lost his balance and fell into the water. Wanda blinked then did a very un-Wanda-like thing, she laughed.  
  
"You're soaked!", she said, "how's life in a pond, Toad?".  
  
"Har de har har", said a throughourly wet Todd, "it is to laugh. Will ya at least help me out?".  
  
He stuck his arm out towards Wanda. She narrowed her eyes at a second before rolling them. She walked over and grabbed Todd's hand. She was about to pull him up when Todd gave an evil chuckle and pulled back, Wanda falling into the pond with a splash.  
  
"Ooohh you are sooo dead", she said, resurfacing.  
  
She used her powers to make a tidal wave hit Todd, who just doged it with ease and laughed.  
  
"Ya in MY element now!", he said with a chuckle.  
  
He dived under water before re-apearing behind Wanda and splashing a handfull of water at her...thus instigating a huge water-fight.  
  
*****  
  
Rogue was still sitting in her cabin, pulling up the nerve to call Remy again when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it to see Pietro, holding out a cell phone.  
  
"Figured you'd chicken out so i called Remy for you", he said, before putting the phoen to his ear, "k Gambit, i'll put her on now".  
  
"Nonononononononono", hissed Rogue, before the phone was pushed itno her hands, she shot Pietro a look that SPAT venom before putting her ear to the phone, "hi Remy".  
  
"Hi chere", came the Cajun's voice from the other end of the line, "how can Remy help you?".  
  
Rogue took a deep breath. It was now or never.  
  
"Did you send me flowers by any chance?", she asked, "it's just that i got some and a'h don't know who ta thank".  
  
"Sorry petite, it wasn't Gambit", said Remy, "i wish it was. Sorry".  
  
"Oh...okay", said Rogue, slightly disapointed, "okay..thanks anyway. I'll hand you back to Pie.  
  
She parctically shoved the cell phone back in Pietro's hands before slamming the door and sitting on her bed with a sigh. She glance over at the now wilting flowers. Who the heck had sent those things?.  
  
****  
  
Wanda and Todd, meanwhile had finally finnished their water fight, deciding it was way too cold and that the only way to finish it would be a draw. They had been walking for a short while, Wanda telling Todd about her time at the camp. She was surprised at how easy he was to talk to...and she hadn't heard a stupid pet name for at least three hours. He had just called her Wanda. She gave a sudden shiver, regretting not having the foresight to put on her trenchcoat. Vest tops, through comfortable, were not the warmest things in the world. This shiver, however minute, had not gone unoticed by Todd.  
  
"Cold?", he asked, then smiled, "here, ya can borrow this".  
  
With that he took off his tank top sweater and handed it over to her. Wanda raised an eyebrow, she had hardly ever seen Todd wearing just the white shirt he always wore underneath the sweater. She could see through the shirt that he had a better physique than he let on. She took the sweater from him and smiled, putting it on. She was surprised that it was quite big on her, despite Todd's short stature..at least now she was warm.  
  
"Thanks", she said.  
  
"No problem", said Todd, "it 'aint exactly dry, but at least it'll keep ya warm".  
  
Wanda nodded then noticed soemthing on Todd's hand. The webbing inbetween his fingers was slightly larger than normal.  
  
"What's up with that?", she asked, pointing to his hands.  
  
Todd binked and looked up at them, as if he hadn't noticed them.  
  
"Oh that", he said, "that kinda happens whenether i go near water. They just..sprout up. They go back down after a while".  
  
"Does it...hurt?", asked Wanda.  
  
"Stings a little when they go back down", said Todd with a shrug, "i kinda got used ta it though.  
  
Wanda nodded looking at his hands. She could SEE the webbing slowly moving back to it's original state. She was about to reach out and touch Todd's hand when Todd pointed at something.  
  
"Hey look!", he said happily.  
  
Up ahead was the camp. How they found it, Wanda didn't have a clue. Had they even been looking where they were going?.  
  
"Finally", said Wanda with a smile, fighting a sudden feeling of disapointment, "i can't wait to sit down and put my feet up. At least i don't have to hazard a shower for a while".  
  
Todd laughed gently.  
  
"May i escort ya to ya cabin?", he asked, offering his arm.  
  
"You may", said Wanda, surprising herself by actually taking his arm and walking with him to the cabin.  
  
They both stoped outside the door and Todd sighed.  
  
"Here we are", he said.  
  
"Yeah", said Wanda, what the heck was she feeling disapointed for?, "hey, thanks for putting up with me tonight Todd. You saved me from a fate worse than death. I really hate kareoke".  
  
"There's nothing more i like than spendin' time wit' ya Wanda", said Todd with a smile, then sighed, "well, better go before that dragon of a camp lady finds me here....goodnight Wanda".  
  
"Night Todd", said Wanda watching Todd walk off with a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
She sighed and entered the cabin. What the heck was up with her?. Had Todd changed?...had SHE changed?  
  
"A'h saw that", said a voice in the darkness.  
  
Wanda gave a squeak of shock and flicked on the lights to see Rogue standing there, her arms crossed.  
  
"Saw what?", said Wanda with a nochalant shrug.  
  
"You were flirting with him", said Rogue, pointing at the door, "A'h have just spent three hours with your brother. A'h know flirtin' when i see it after that, so don't deny it!".  
  
"Okay..then i wont".  
  
"Oh yes you wer...huh?", said Rogue, stopping in mid argument, "come again?".  
  
Wanda just gave a small smile and lay down on her bed, putting her hands behind her head. Rogue blinked before scrambling over to her.  
  
"You LIKE him, don't you?!", she said, wide-eyed.  
  
"Don't be rediculous", said Wanda with a snort, turning the colour of her codename.  
  
"Oh mah God, you DO like him!".  
  
"I didn't say....".  
  
"You don't have to say!", said Rogue, "you're blushing!".  
  
"Am not", answered Wanda, biting her lip and looking away.  
  
"Okay girl i want details!", said Rogue, sitting on her bed.  
  
"Details on what?", said Wanda throwing her hands in the air, "nothing happened!".  
  
"Okay then", said Rogue, raising an eyebrow, "why did you come in here smiling after flirting with Toad?. Plus, ya all wet AND you're wearing his sweater!".  
  
Wanda blinked and looked down. She hadn''t realised that she was still wearning Todd's sweater.  
  
"Nothing interesting happened", said Wanda, "we just talked...and got wet".  
  
"It didn't rain Wanda", said Rogue simply.  
  
"It's a long story", said Wanda.  
  
"Like i'm goin' anywhere?".  
  
****  
  
Ta da, another chapter done. Geez whenether i write a fic with Todd and Wanda in it, it always endds up being a Wandd. I don't even MEAN for it to happen, it just...does. Oh well. Please review, hope you liked the chapter..sorry Romy fans. Until next time... 


	14. Teeny Tiny problem

Sugar and spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Stop a couple of angels from entering and thus negating all existence. I hate when people need it spelled out for them".  
  
Whooooooot to all of my reviewers!. Love you guys!. For you Sidney fans out there, the next Sidney chornicle, 'Thicker than water', is well underway and hopefully i can start to post it later this week. And this one is one HELL of a dozy, major changes, hell yeah!. Okay...now back to THIS story. The boys are staying for two days..or were SUPPOSED to whoahahhahahahhahahahahaha!.  
  
Chapter 14 - A teeny tiny problem.  
  
**********  
  
Tabby woke to the sensation of a very dry mouth and the words of Copacobana running in her head. She goraned and hazarded opening an eye. She was SOMEHOW in her cabin. She glanced around noting the sleeping forms of the cheerleaders, Amy and Teryn. She glanced at the bed next to hers to find it empty. Amara was gone.  
  
"Oh".  
  
***  
  
The rest of that morning had been spent looking for the missing teen around the cmapsite. Everyone had decided against alreting any adults of the situtaion..just in case their drinking rights were taken from them. Most of the boys had given up after a while, saying they ahd to pack their stuff. Only Scott, Kurt and for some reason, Roberto stayed looking for the princess with the girls. As time wore on and it got closer to the boys departure time, it was abvious that Amanda had fallen off the face of the earth...or had become invisable. Amanda had been unable to become part of the serach, having Haloway follow her and watch her every move mad it impossible for her to help wihtout the consilour finding out. Wanda had been sent over to the boys cabin to get them and discuss an Amanda-search startegy. When she got there however, the only person there was Todd, packing his stuff...just great. Wanda groaned, after the long 'you are in denial of your feelings' talk with Rogue the night before, Todd was probably the last person she needed to talk to right now.  
  
"Hi", she said, walking in, putting on her normal attitude, "where are the rest of the idiots?. Stick-up-his-butt-Summers wants to organise a search party in the woods".  
  
"Pietro went ta get more numbers", said Todd with a chuckle, "God knows where the rest of 'em are".  
  
"Typical", said Wanda, then realised something, "oh, i still have your sweater..from...last..night".  
  
Well done Wanda, fell right into that didn't you?. So much for not bringing it up, idiot!. She mentaly berated herself.  
  
"Keep it wit' ya", said Todd with a chuckle, "we live in the same house, i'm sure i'll get it back eventually".  
  
Wanda breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn't think it meant anything, because it didn't...did it?. She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.  
  
"You're different somehow", she said.  
  
Todd looked at her confused.  
  
"How?", he said, "i 'aint done anythin' different than i usually do".  
  
"Well for one thing i haven't heard a stupid pet name since yesterday mornining", pointed out Wanda, "you're not dying are you?".  
  
"No", said Todd with a chuckle, "to be honest, i didn't even notice..whats the matter, ya miss the pet names?".  
  
"No!", said Wanda quickly, then smiled, "no, it's good to see the back of them....well, i better go and...find my brother and the rest of the guys".  
  
"K, i'll be out once i got this pack....".  
  
Todd didn't get to finish his sentance, on account of the fact he suddenly found Wanda's lips on his own. What the heck?. When she pulled away he looked at her confusedly.  
  
"Did you just kiss me?", he asked her..it seemed the best thing to say at the time.  
  
"No", said Wanda, biting her lip and putting her hand on his chest.  
  
"Just checking", he said, leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
"Hey guys!".  
  
Wanda quickly turned away, heading towards the shout.Todd frowned, so close.Whoever had just yelled better PRAY they had life insurance. He gave a heavy sigh and followed Wanda out. Pietro, Kitty, Tabby, Scott, Lance and Roberto were all gathered outside...putting things in backpacks.  
  
"We decided she has to be lost in the woods", said Tabby, "the other guys are gonna go home, and Kitty and Jean are gonna wait here and we're going looking. So are you two. Rogue said you both know the woods well".  
  
Rogue gave a snicker, while Wanda shot her a very very dangerous glare.  
  
"We move in five", said Scott, "lets hope we can find her".  
  
*****  
  
After hours of seraching, and finding nothing, everyone had decided the best thing to do was to set up camp in a clearing and start a fresh search in the morning. Roberto and Pietro had managed to fashion a shelter out of leaves and branches. It wasn't great, but it would hold up.  
  
"Someone should get wood for the fire", said Lance, "Toad?. You can climb trees and get the stuff".  
  
"Okay", said Todd with a sigh, getting up and hopping away.  
  
Wanda watched him go for a second before getting up.  
  
"I'll go with him", she said, walking off into the woods after Todd.  
  
Rogue gave a loud cough, making everyone look at her.  
  
"Tickly throat", she said with a smirk.  
  
****  
  
Ooohhhh am i having fun writing this now. With new found flair. My writers block is over. Whooooooo!. Please review, until next time... 


	15. Nightfall

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I have a medium-sized fire axe buried in my spinal column. That sort of thing can really put a crimp on your day".  
  
Yay my reviewers, soon you shall find out who sent those flowers, just not yet. Whoahahahah. I'm quite proud of this chapter, even if i had to up the rating to a PG, just to be safe. The Todd/Wanda scene was inspired by a scene from 'The 10th Kingdom'. If you have never seen this briliant mini- series, i HIGHLY recomend it.  
  
Chapter 15 - Nightfall.  
  
****  
  
"I spy with my little eyes, something begining with 'T'".  
  
"Gee, i don't know Roberto, perhaps its TREES?!", said Tabby, "as in what were surrounded by!".  
  
"No need to get testy", said the Brazillian with a shrug.  
  
"I'm not testy", said Tabby, "i'm just wondering where the heck my roommate went off to!".  
  
"Speaking of wandering off", said Lance, "Todd and Wanda have been gone a long time. I want wood so we can build a fire. It's cold!".  
  
"For once, i agree with you Alvers", said Scott, "i mean, how long can it take to find some wood in a forest?".  
  
"A long time if you get sidetracked", said Rogue with a mischeveious grin.  
  
"What are you implying?", said Pietro quickly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all", said Rogue, leaning on the tree, "a'hm sure your sister and Toad will be back soon enough".  
  
"Do you know something i don't?", asked Pietro, looking slightly worried, "you do, don't you?!".  
  
"Ah know alot of things you don't", said Rogue smugly.  
  
"We NEED a plan!", piped up Roberto, from where he was muching on an apple he had pulled out of his rucksack, "we need to cover the whole forest area to find her".  
  
"I think we should....", started Lance.  
  
"Who died and made YOU leader?", said Scott.  
  
"Hey, i'm the leader of the Brotherhood!", said Pietro, "I should say what we do".  
  
In seconds all three boys were yelling at each other and attempting to kill whoever it was that disagreed with them.  
  
"O.....kay", said Tabby, "i guess we just sit and wait for them to sort out their whole male dominance thing".  
  
"Well, this is fun", said Roberto saracstically, the fact that it was getting dark and thus the sun was going down bumming him out, "i don't think ANYONE could have any form of fun in this place".  
  
"Well...a'h don't know about that", said Rogue with a chuckle.  
  
************  
  
Wanda had been quietly following Todd at a distance. She wasn't sure if he was aware of her presence or not. She had been mulling over what she had done...or more presicely, what to do next. She then realised that she was SUPPOSED to be collecting firewood and stooped down to pick some twigs up.  
  
Todd could sense that Wanda had been following him for a while. He may not have great senses like Wolverine, but he had picked up her gentle footfalls and even her quiet breathing. He gave a small smile, waiting until it sounded like she had stopped again before quickly hopping off the beaten track into the denser wood.  
  
Wanda glanced up from where she had picked up another twig to find that Todd was no longer in front of her. She felt a tiny twinge of panic as she realised she was alone..and, once again, she hadn't been paying attention to the path she had taken so, once again, she was lost. She bit her lip, telling herself to take a hold of the situation, she would be just fine. She heard a rustle in the canopy and began to wonder what sort of animals actually lived in the woods. Bears?. Cougars? Big nasty things with big nasty claws and teeth which had not yet been named?. The rustle came again and then there was the sound of something dropping from the trees...right in front of her. Wanda gave a scream of terror and jumped back, closing her eyes until she heard the sound of laughter. Todd's laughter. She opened her eyes to see Todd in a crouch in front of her, laughing.  
  
"Scared ya good!", he said with a chuckle.  
  
"No you didn't", said Wanda, "i don't get scared".  
  
"You screamed like a little girl", said Todd, raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Well i AM a girl!", said Wanda, then crossed her arms, "what do you think you were doing creeping around and scaring me like that?".  
  
"Ahhh, so ya admit ya were scared", said Todd with a playfull laugh.  
  
"I....damn!", said Wanda, "fine you creeped me out a little bit".  
  
"Yeah, i'm good at that", said Todd, then pointed to the twigs in her hand, "is that all the firewood you got?".  
  
"Well Mister, i don't see YOU with any", said Wanda, looking at her poor supply of what couldn't really be considered firewood.  
  
"I have tons", said Todd, then blinked, "or..i did. I'm sure i put 'em somewhere".  
  
He glanced around, realising he had put the pile down to climb up the trees for the sole purpose of frightening Wanda. Why the heck did he do that again?  
  
"Oooooohhh your gonna be sooo in trouble", teased Wanda, "you lost all that wood".  
  
"Oh, and who's going to tell them?", said Todd raising an eyebrow, and smiling "you?".  
  
"Of course".  
  
"I can't let you do that".  
  
"Try and stop me!", said Wanda with a playfull laugh, dumping her twigs on the ground and running off.  
  
"Oh, you KNOW i'm gonna catch ya!", said Todd, leaping off after her.  
  
Wanda raced off through the undergrowth as fast as her legs could carry her. She could hear Todd behind her until the sound of his leaping faded. She stopped for a second, leaning against a tree to catch her breath, her heart thundering in her chest. She listened carefully, hearing Todd a long way off she grinned and ran to hide behind a bush, pondering whether she should let him catch her or not. Suddenly, Todd leapt out of the trees, knocking her over and pinning her down.  
  
"Caught you", he said, leaning down and giving her a kiss.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, up at the camp, Jean and Kitty had been piling up their clothes and bits and pieces in the other girls beds, making it look like the others were there. Unfortunately, Riley walked in as they were putting the finishing touches on 'Rogue'.  
  
"Oh my God!", she shouted, "i'm gonna.....".  
  
*Your going to forget Riley. Because all you see are our cabin mates asleep in their beds. You're going to bed now*  
  
Riley blinked, suddenly seeing the sleeping forms of Wanda and Rogue. She nodded and blankly got into bed. Kitty gave Jean a grin.  
  
"If everyone tucked in ready for bed?", said Gelder, peering in through the door.  
  
"Yup, everyone's here", said Kitty.  
  
"Good", said Gelder with a smile, before walking off.  
  
"Use your TK again?", asked Kitty.  
  
"Nope", said Jean, "she really is that dim. And this woman is supposed to be taking care of us...it's scary".  
  
*****  
  
In the forest, Pietro sighed from where he sat in the makeshift 'camp'. The leadership fight had ended, with Scott beign the victor. Mainly because he could shoot optic blasts..while neither Pietro nor Lance could. He sighed and looked at his watch. Time generally moved slowly for him anyway, but he was sure that it wasn't just him.  
  
"Where they heck are they?", he asked.  
  
"Don't worry Pie", said Tabby, "they'll be back any time now".  
  
As if on cue, Wanda walked into the clearing. She had leaves in her hair and wore a happy yet distracted smile.  
  
"Where's the wood?", asked Pietro.  
  
"Yes", she said.  
  
"The fire wood, for the fire?", tried Pietro  
  
"Couldn't find any", said Wanda, walking past him.  
  
"You couldn't find any wood in a wood?".  
  
Wanda didn't answer him and walked off to sit on a log. Pietro and Tabby exchanged a glance before Todd came out of the woods. His shirt the wrong way around and looking just as stunned.  
  
"I supose you don't have any wood either, do you?", said Pietro, crossing his arms.  
  
"Yes, thank you", said Todd, patting Pietro on the shoulder before carrying on.  
  
As it grew darker, Scott decided to use his leader privalages.  
  
"We should get some rest", he said, "we can start a propper search in the morning".  
  
"Yeah, good idea Summers", said Todd lying down and putting his hands behind his head, "we're pretty tired".  
  
"Exhausted", said Wanda, lying down next to Todd and putting her head on his chest.  
  
"Huh?", said Pietro, confused, "did i miss something?".  
  
******  
  
God i loved writing that chapter. Did you like?. If you did, review away, if you didn't, review too. Until next time..... 


	16. Lost and found and lost again

Suagr and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "It's a matter of life after death. Now that he's dead, I have a life".  
  
Yay to my reviewers, who are the best people on the planet. Without the reviews, i wouldn't bother writing. Bravo to you! I bet you're all getting REALLY peeved wanting to know who sent those bloody flowers. Well you shall just have to wait. Sorry for the late update, been working on my next Sidney chronicle, and then ff.net was evil for a while and i couldn't get the upload chapter thing to work.  
  
Chapter 16 - Lost and Found and lost again.  
  
****  
  
The group had woken up bright and early the next morning, they had combed the forest once more, and once more coming up with nothing. Defeated, they all went back to the camp to report a missing person, only to find Amara waiting for them by the gate.  
  
"Where were you guys?", she said, crossing her arms, "i only stayed in the town for one night and you guys go off camping!".  
  
"You...stayed..in...town?", said Scott, turning a very strange colour.  
  
"Yeah", said Amara with a grin, "and i got my first kiss!. Yeah baby!".  
  
"Really?", said Tabby, "i didn't see you with a guy...i think".  
  
"That's becasue i dragged him away from you vultures before you tried to steal him", said Amara, "heck, you guys wouldn't have let me have a moment alone with...whats wrong with Wanda?".  
  
Everyone turned to Wanda, who was just smiling happily to herself.  
  
"We don't know", admited Lance, "she's been like that since last night".  
  
"Ah think ah know", said Rogue with a knowing smirk.  
  
"Then please tell us!", snapped Pietro, "'cause i really want to know whats happened to my sister. She never smiles, never!".  
  
"Tra la la", sang Rogue, "a'h will never tell".  
  
Suddenly, Kitty and Jean came racing towards them.  
  
"We've got another problem", said Jean, "Amanda and Kurt ran off".  
  
"You're kidding", said Lance, blinking.  
  
"No", said Kitty, "they left a note saying they were eloping to Las Vegas".  
  
Everyone started blankly. Pietro was the first to speak.  
  
"Guess we're going to Las Vegas then", he said, the grinned, "VIVA LAS VEGAS BABY!".  
  
"And HOW do you suggest we do that?", asked Rogue, tapping her foot.  
  
"Don't worry", said Tabby with a smirk, "i have a cunning plan".  
  
******  
  
A few hours later found everyone crammed in one of the camps busses. A simple 'acidental' fire had distracted Haloway and Gelder as the teens piled into the buss. Todd was under the hood, rummaging around. Suddenly, the engine roared to life.  
  
"Got it!", he said proudly, hopping into the buss and taking a seat next to Wanda, who surprised everyone by not shoving him away.  
  
"Reduced to stealing a camp bus", said Scott, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh shut up", said Lance, "i'll drive".  
  
"NO, i'll drive!", snapped Scott.  
  
The boys stared each other out, neither backing down, glaring at each other dangerously. Suddenly, the bus started to move.  
  
"Oh, I'LL drive!".  
  
Everyone turned to see to their utter horror, Kitty behind the wheel.  
  
"I changed my mind, i want off!", screamed Pietro.  
  
"Good God, the door wont open!", said Scott, pulling frantically at the buses door, "THE DOOR WON'T OPEN!!!!".  
  
Jean sighed and pulled them all with her TK, sitting them down.  
  
"Oh shut up, she'll get us there quicker", she said.  
  
This was true, the bus started to pick up speed, very, very quickly  
  
"We're going to die, aren't we?", asked Roberto with a sigh.  
  
"More than likely", said Lance.  
  
The bus sped off down the highway at a speed that Pietro would have had trouble keeping up with...if he hadn't been cowering under a seat in sheer terror. The mutants were heading to Las Vegas..there was no doubt about that.  
  
*****  
  
There was go, sorry again for the lateness. Anyhoo, do review, what will our mutants get up to the Las Vegas?. Find out next time.. 


	17. On the Road again

Suagr and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Human thought is so primitive, it's looked upon as an infectious disease in some of the better galaxies. That kind of makes you proud, doesn't it?".  
  
Whoooooot to all my reviewers, just to let you know, in the next chapter, you will get a lead on who sent the flowers. Oh with the show, i was going to go straight onto Vegas, but i decided to use a chapter for the journey. Just so you know, the camp isn't in New York, so it's a little closer to Vegas. I don't know America, so i don't know any traveling times...i can barely do that with my own contry, lol, so if there's any mistakes, i humbly appologise. I also don't know if there is such a thing as a ten dollar bill, if there isn't i, once again, humbly appologise, i'm British....that's as good an excuse as any.  
  
Chapter 17 - Road trip  
  
****  
  
Kitty was happily humming to herself as the drove along the motorway. She thought she was doing quite well. Okay, so some of the others had either started to cry or passed out in fear after she almost ploughed into the side of a tanker truck, but the key word there was ALMOST, she hadn't actually hit it....just clipped it....leaving a big dent in the camp bus.  
  
"How the heck did Amanda get past Haloway?", asked Scott suddenly, "i thought she was watching her!".  
  
"'Someone' let the chickens loose", said Jean with a yawn, "she must have snuck out then".  
  
"Devilishly clever", mused Roberto, half-asleep.  
  
"Guys, i've been driving for hours!", wined Kitty, "i'm getting sleepy".  
  
"Dear God, she's going to go to sleep behind the wheel!", shouted Pietro from where he sat behind Wanda and Todd, having fun poking his sisters head while she slept.  
  
"Gah!", she said, jolting awake at the loud noise in her ear, "you don't have to shout!".  
  
"I'll drive", said Lance with a sigh, "pull in Kitty".  
  
"Errr....slight problem", said Kitty, "i..don't know where to go".  
  
Scott was glad he had a visor over his eyes, so no one could see his eye suddenly twitch.  
  
"What do you mean?", he asked, gritting his teeth into a forced smile...making him look quite scary.  
  
"Well...i've never really driven on a motorway before", she said, "this is my first time".  
  
There was a deathly silence.  
  
"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!", shouted Tabby.  
  
Jean sighed, rising above her panic to manovere the bus with her TK onto a stopping area.  
  
"Lance.....please take the wheel", she said calmly, "Kitty....please tell us next time before you drive somewhere you never have before...or even better, never ever drive again".  
  
Lance nodded watching as Kitty sheepishly shifted from the drivers seat into a spare seat. He sat in the drivers seat and headed off.  
  
*****  
  
"Guys...we have a problem", said Todd, a little while later.  
  
"I'm tired of problems", said Scott, shaking his head, "nothing can be that bad anymore".  
  
Todd held up two ten dollar bills.  
  
"We're outta money", he said.  
  
"Mmmmm...yes that DOES sound like a rather serious problem, doesn't it Scott?", snapped Pietro, "how are we supposed to get to Vegas, get food and get a place to stay with TWENTY DOLLARS?. Between ELEVEN PEOPLE?!!!!".  
  
"Chill out Pietro", said Roberto, putting his hand in his pocket, "we can just use my fathers..credit....card?".  
  
He gave a squeak and emptied out his pockets, a look of panic sweeping across his features.  
  
"That doesn't sound good", pointed out Amara.  
  
"I don't have my wallet!", said Roberto, trying to think what he had done with it, "i..i gave it to Kurt to look after when i went looking for Amara....Kurt has my wallet!. Kurt has my credit card!".  
  
"Oh...darn", said Amara, "Well, we can use mine i suppose...".  
  
"No, you don't understand", said Roberto, his eyes wide in terror, "my father pays that card. If they max it out...he'll kill me, especially if they use it to pay for a wedding. He'll think i used it to get married myself!!!!. Dear God, i'm going to die".  
  
He hugged his knees ot his chest, rocking and began muttering in Brazillian. Amara, suddenly gasped.  
  
"I don't belive it!", she snapped, "that guy i was with last night stole my credit card!!!. I don't believe it, i have been robbed. Call the authorities!".  
  
"So, what we are being told, essentially, is that we have no money", said Lance from behind the wheel.  
  
"Wow, you catch on quick", quipped Scott.  
  
"Remember Nevada is on a fault line Summers", said Lance, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"I don't see a problem", said Tabby, "i mean we're going to Las Vegas right?. We can just win money!".  
  
"Or we could just lose it all and end up with nothing!", said Rogue.  
  
"Not with luck on our side", said Tabby, putting her hand on Wanda's shoulder, "Wanda here can just 'alter' the probabilities of us winning in our favour".  
  
"You mean cheat?", said Scott, "nuh uh, no way".  
  
"I could you know", mused Wanda, "wow....why didn't we think of this before?, i could have made my fortune by now!".  
  
"It's illegal!", said Scott, who was becoming aware he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"I tell you what, any casino that has a 'no changing probabilities' rule, we won't use it", said Todd.  
  
"Why me?", said Scott, banging his head on the window, "hey...didn't we just miss our turn off?".  
  
******  
  
Yup, there we go, another chapter down for the count!. What will our teens get up to in Vegas?. Will the power of the Casiono's go to Wanda's head?. Will you find out who sent those god damn flowers?. Well....you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? Please do review...until next time.... 


	18. Bright Light City

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "I fart in your general direction"  
  
Now my dear reviewers you shall get a reward for your patience, you shall get a lead as to whom sent the flowers...i'm not going to TELL you, but some of you clever monkeys might figure it out. Oh Elieen, the last quote was from 'Men In Black', just so you don't go crazy trying to figure it out. The following chapters set in Vegas (there are a few) were slightly inspired by the few episodes of Friends when the group were in Vegas....you'll see what i mean...tee hee.  
  
Chapter 18 - Bright light city.  
  
****  
  
"Here we are".  
  
Scott had driven the bus the last few hours, everyone piled out with groans, stretching and yawning.  
  
"Okay", said Lance with a sigh, running a hand through his hair, "Wanda, Tabby Todd, you guys go hit the casinos, see if you can get some some cash so we can have a few hotel rooms and some decent meals. The rest of us, we'd better split up and start looking for Kurt and Amanda. Comb every wedding chappel you can find".  
  
"Lance, do you KNOW how many wedding chappels there are in Las Vegas?", asked Scott, shaking his head, "there are ALOT!".  
  
"All the more reason to start looking now then", said Jean, grabbing his arm, "come on, we'll tackle it in teams of two".  
  
"I'll bet", muttered Amara, shaking her head as Jean dragged Scott off.  
  
With that, everyone split up, chosing to meet at Ceasars Palace in a few hours time.  
  
********  
  
"Man, i'm here in Vegas and i can't see a single showgirl!", whined Pietro, "i wanna go see the ladies dance!".  
  
"This is not a holiday Pietro", said Kitty, crossing her arms, they had already seen over tweny chapels, "what if we missed them?".  
  
"Too bad", said Pietro with a shrug, "that just means i can kick back and have some fun here, whooo!".  
  
"How did i end up getting stuck with you?", said Kitty, shaking her head.  
  
"Because Jean and Scott went off alone, and Roberto, Rogue and Amara didn't want to be paired with me and you and Lance have the history", said Pietro, quickly, not missing a beat.  
  
"Ask a stupid question", Kitty muttered to herself, then saw Roberto and Amara walk up, "find anything?".  
  
"One hundred and sixty five", said Roberto without blinking.  
  
"What?", said Kitty and Pietro in unison.  
  
"We saw one hundred and sixty five Elvisi, and that's just today", said Amara.  
  
"Elvisi?", asked Pietro, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Do YOU know the prural for Elvis?", said Roberto, crossing his arms.  
  
Kitty blinked  
  
"Evises?.....okay fine, Elvisi!", said Kitty, throwing her hands in the air, "you were SUPPOSED to be looking for Kurt and Amanda".  
  
"We were", said Amara defensively, "most of the Elvisi were in the wedding chapels we looked at. If you ever want an Elvis to marry you, you should come here".  
  
"I'll keep that in mind", said Kitty, shakng her head, "so they're nowhere?".  
  
"Nope".  
  
"I hope the others are getting more luck than the rest of us", said Roberto.  
  
******  
  
"Lucky eight, we have a winnner!".  
  
"Kaching", said Wanda smugly, where she was surrounded with a mountain of chips, "i think i'll go have a try of the roulette wheel now".  
  
"Please do", replied the dealer, "i am running out of money".  
  
Wanda gave a sweet smile, grabbing her chips, turning around, and depositing them in a wheelbarrow.  
  
"Onward!", she said happily.  
  
"Easy for her to say, she doesn't have to push the damn thing", muttered Tabby, where she and Todd were pushing the wheelbarrow that was dangerously close to overflowing with chips.  
  
"Honey", said Todd carefully, "i think we have enough".  
  
"No, i just want a feeeeeew more games", said Wanda, "come on, just a tiny bit more".  
  
Todd, shook his head...it was going to be a long night.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of Vegas, Lance and Rogue were not having the luck which came with being around Wanda.  
  
"It's like they vanished", said Lance, shaking his head.  
  
"Hey", said Rogue, realising something, "what if they left a note saying they were eloping to Las Vegas to makes up come here, while they went somewhere else to get married!".  
  
"If they did, there will be a nice new Blue Fur coat on the black market by next week", said Lance dangerously.  
  
"This is seriously cuttin' off time on my quest", muttered Rogue.  
  
"Your..quest?", he blinked, then chuckled, "oh the stupid flower thing, geez Roguie, leave it lie, it can't be THAT important".  
  
"Yes it is!", said Rogue, "ah need to know. A'h know they came through the Brotherhood, but it wasn't you, Pietro, Todd, Fred or Remy. Of course it could be from one of those other idiots that work for Magneto...or it could be...eewwwww, a'h hope not".  
  
Lance rolled his eyes.  
  
"Or it could be from someone outside of the Brotherhood circle who still has contacts with the Brother....", he trailed off, "ooops".  
  
Rogue glared at him, wide-eyed.  
  
"You KNOW!".  
  
"No, i don't know, honest!", said Lance, holding his hands up defensively, "but...the package came from a different place than the Acolytes".  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Some place in New York".  
  
"Do you know how many people live in New York, Lance?. A whole lot!. Can you narrow it down a bit?".  
  
Lance shook his head.  
  
"Sorry".  
  
"And why dind't you tell me this before?", she asked, rubbing her temples.  
  
"It sliped my mind", said Lance, gesturing around him, "in case you haven't noticed, things have been a little...hectic".  
  
"Ah guess so", she said, the sighed, "lets go tell the others we can't find them, hopefully Wanda's won us enough money to get us all somewhere to sleep and to buy food with".  
  
*****  
  
There we go, another chapter down. Much more fun heading your way yet, my friends. I bet some of you are REALLY excited now, and probably THINK you know the right answer...you might, you might not. God i'm evil!. Okay, please do review, until next time..... 


	19. It's a rich man's world

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "As soon as I find the right small group of girls, the seven or eight women who are right for me, my wandering days are OVER buddy!".  
  
Hazzauh to my patient reviewers, who patiently wait for the next chapter with patientce. Some people got a LITTLE closer to the right flower answer. Tee hee. Oooh some people guessed that i would wed someone, oh i will, but you'll never guess WHO.....God lord, i'm at it again. You will know by the start of the next chapter who does though....alot sooner than you will know about the flowers. Lets see how many elements from Friends you can spot i have twisted for my own evil use, shall we?  
  
Chapter 19 - It's a rich mans world.  
  
******  
  
After a good few hours, everyone had met up and picked a couple of hotel rooms with the money from Wana's winnings. Wanda herself had stayed in the casino, keeping poor loyal Todd with her.  
  
"This place is SOOO cool!", said Tabby, walking into the room that Pietro and Lance were sharing with Rogue and Amara.  
  
"How so?", said Pietro boredly, "the only good thing is the show girls...which i STILL haven't seen!".  
  
"For God's sake, i TOLD you i would take you after!", moaned Lance from the bathroom, where he was getting another migrane.  
  
"You put quarters in the bed and they vibrate!", said Tabby, pointing at the bed.  
  
Pietro grinned, sped off and arrived a milisecond later pouring hundreds of quarters, taken from Wanda, on the table.  
  
"Yeah baby!", he said, "Pie's gonna have fun tonight!".  
  
"Please warn me if you're planning to bring girls in here tonight", said Lance, "i'll go and bunk in Todd's room".  
  
"Ah think Wanda'll be bunkin' there", said Rogue with a smirk.  
  
"What?", said Pietro, blinking quickly.  
  
"You're clueless Speedy", said Amara, rolling her eyes, "hey lets all go drinking!".  
  
"No!", came Scott's voice, walking in with Jean.  
  
"Hey, everyone just walk right into my room!", shouted Lance, "i don't mind!".  
  
"Awwwww why not?", whined Tabby.  
  
"Because it's illegal", said Scott.  
  
"Hey, if Wanda can gamble, we can drink".  
  
********  
  
"Wanda, Babycakes...i think it's time we went", said Todd, for perhaps the hundreth time in that hour.  
  
"Just FIVE more minutes", said Wanda, where she was playing on a one arm bandit, the coins chinking down constantly.  
  
"You said that ten minutes ago", said Todd, then took a deep breath, bracing himself, "honey...i think you may have a little bit of a gambling problem".  
  
"I don't have a gambling problem", said Wanda, brushing Todd off with a laugh, "i could stop anytime i wanted".  
  
"Then stop now", tried Todd.  
  
"I will...in five minutes".  
  
Suddenly, a big burly hand dropped on Wanda's shoulder. She looked up to see a security guard.  
  
"I'd like you to come with me miss", he said.  
  
******  
  
"Yeah baby, shake that thing!".  
  
Scott groaned, somehow, he had been roped into going to a Las Vegas show with everyone else, bar Wanda and Todd. Pietro's eyes were glazed over, with a look that if he died at that very second, he would have gone happy. Scott glanced around him, everyone else seemed to be having a good time....that could have been because of the large quantities of alcohol that had been consumed....just at a guess. He gave a heavy sigh, slamming his head on the table as Pietro, Roberto and Tabby started up a drinking song....it was going to be a long night.  
  
*******  
  
"I did NOT know that it was illegal to gamble at my age", said Wanda.  
  
She and Todd were walking out of Ceasars Palace security office, and she was MAD.  
  
"I mean, just because i was winning, they decided to check my ID", she said, shaking her head, "it's just WRONG!".  
  
"I think you should be worrying more about the fact that we have seven hours to leave the State of Nevada before being arrested", pointed out Todd.  
  
"I got banned out of my first State", said Wanda with a chuckle, "hey, we've got seven hours, there's alot we can do in seven hours".  
  
Todd arched an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Such as?".  
  
Wanda chuckled and grabbed Todd's hand dragging him off.  
  
*****  
  
Over at the nightclub, Jean was starting to feel quite ill. She wasn't sure how many shots of vodka she had actually drunk. She knew it was less than twenty...but more than ten. Scott sighed from where she was nuzzling his neck. Normally, he would have enjoyed this....but a drunk Jean was a very scary Jean.  
  
"You are SOOOO totally shloshed", came Kitty's voice, pointing at Jean, swaying herself.  
  
"I am drunk that not", said Jean.  
  
"Lets try this simple test", said Pietro, flashing Jean a grin, "hey Jean, you wanna come over here and get some sweet Pie love?".  
  
"No baby, you come here and get some sweet Jean love", said Jean, "groowwl".  
  
"Mmmm", said Pietro with a nod, then turned to Scott, "she can't have any more alcohol".  
  
"Come on guys, the night is young!", squealed Tabby, heading out the door with Roberto, Kitty, Rogue, Amara and Lance, "come on Pie!".  
  
Pietro ran after them, while Scott waved them off.  
  
"I'm going to make sure she doesn't make herself any worse", he said, looking at Jean with a sigh as she tried to clamber onto the stage with the showgirls.  
  
******  
  
Meanwhile, in the Little White Chapel, Kurt and Amanda were waiting nervously in the waiting room. Rogue had actually come into the room looking for them, they had hidden behind a large plant...they had not been found. They had decided to look around the city for a bit and see who else was looking for them before returning to their chosen chappel.  
  
"Okay", said Amanda, "i have something old, this brooch of my mothers....who is incidentally going to kill me. This necklace you got me counts as something new".  
  
"Ve 'borrowed' this little mint from our hotel pillow", said Kurt, holding up a little hotel mint.  
  
"Now all we need is something Blue", said Amanda, then giggled at Kurt, "which is covered for. Wow, you're conveinent".  
  
"You're up after the next couple", said the woman behind the counter.  
  
Kurt smiled and held Amanda's hand.  
  
"You ready?".  
  
"Most definately", said Amanda with a smile.  
  
The wedding march sounded, announcing the couple inside had become wed and were leaving. Kurt and Amanda glanced up as the pair left the chappel.  
  
"Oh....my....God", said Kurt as he looked at the couple before him.  
  
****  
  
*Clears throat* Mwhoahahahahhahaahahahahahahhahahaha!!!!!! Ooooooh i'm in an evil mood. So, who do you think it is?. Just to remind you of everyone that is in Vegas the girls are Kitty, Rogue, Amara, Tabby, Wanda and Jean. The boys are Todd, Lance, Pietro, Scott and Roberto. Obviously, it isn't Kurt and Amanda. Do hazard a few guesses, or i'll get sad and not tell you at all, ha ha ha. Okay, please review, until next time.... 


	20. The worlds worst hangover

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "To alcohol ... the cause of, and solution to, all of life's problems!"  
  
To the person know as 'Me'. I would love to send you some of my quotes and where they are from, but i'll have to stick them all together, so it may take awhile. OKay then people, i am surprised so many people though i was going to have Todd and Wanda get married. Our survey said EH EH, did you really think i was going to let it be THAT simple? Tsk tsk, i thought you knew me. Whaooahahahahaha!!! Okay, the first line was jypped from freinds, but it does best describe the drunken state of our newlyweds.  
  
Okay i am sorry that i haven't updated for a while, but ff.net wouldn't let me upload. Apperntely my Jerry Springer Evo fic was an infringment of the story rules. Why i don't know, 'cause i wrote it back when i was STARTING out. Why delete it NOW?!!! Oooooooohhh i am SOOOO mad!!!!  
  
Chapter 20 - The worlds worst hangover.  
  
******  
  
"Well hellooooo Mr Kitty".  
  
"Well helloooo Mrs Roberto".  
  
Kurt and Amanda blinked as they watched Kitty and Roberto stumble out of the chappel, very obviously plastered and singing the theme from Titanic, instead of the wedding march. Kitty flung her bouquet, which firmly landed in the hands of Wanda as she walked in, followed by Todd.  
  
"That's the THIRD sign today", she mused, then did a double take, "was that Kitty?".  
  
"Vhat are you two doing here?", said Kurt, glaring at them.  
  
Todd and Wanda blinked, noticing the elopees.  
  
"We were.......lookin' for...you guys!. Yeah!, that's right", said Todd with a nervous laugh, "we're not allowed back in the hotel, so we decided to stop you two from gettin' hitched".  
  
"Yes", said Wanda, nodding wildly, "that's why were came to the wedding chappel. Yep. You two haven't got married yet...have you?".  
  
"No", said Amanda, "we were ABOUT to, until Roberto and Kitty drunkenly walked out, as MAN AND WIFE!!!!!!".  
  
"Oooooohhh, Scott's not going to like this", said Kurt.  
  
*******  
  
"They did WHAT?!!!!!".  
  
Todd winced at Scott's high tone. He had snuck through hotel security into Jeans room, where Scott had been holding Jean's hair up for her while she leaned over the toilet, making gurgly noises. He'd been there all night.....he was very tired.  
  
"They got....married", said Todd, "but the good news is, is we stopped Amanda and Kurt from getting married".  
  
"Oh well, that's okay then", quipped Scott sarcastically, "They could be anywhere in the city by now!....what were you and Wanda doing in a wedding chappel?".  
  
"Err....looking for Kurt and Amanda", said Todd, then sighed, "we have a little teeny tiny ever so small problem too".  
  
"What now?", moaned Scott.  
  
"Me and Wanda have ta be out of the state in about four hours", he said, "she was caught for under-age gambling and they took her earnings away. We're both banned from the state of Nevada".  
  
Scott blinked, he had no response in words to this....so he started to cry.  
  
*****  
  
Kitty groaned from her hotel bed.....wait was this her room?....was this even her hotel?. She put a hand to her head, wondering how much she had actually drunk that night, when she noticed a lump in the bed next to her. She blinked...okay, now she was worried. After a moments hesitation, she gave the lump a poke.  
  
"Ugh", said the lump.  
  
The lump shifted position until Roberto's head popped out from uner the covers. He looked at Kitty confused.  
  
"Kitty?", he blinked, "why are we in the same bed?".  
  
Kitty blinked, then narrowed her eyes straining to remember.  
  
"We all went drinking, Jean came onto Pietro.....and then its a blank", she said, "you got anything?".  
  
"I can't..remember", he said, "i know it involved...grapes?".  
  
"I almost had it for a second there...it's gone now...is that a tattoo?".  
  
"Where?!".  
  
Roberto sat up and starined to look at the back of his shoulder. Kitty attempted to focus her eyes on reading it.  
  
"Elvis lives", she said, then shrugged, "..okay".  
  
Roberto groaned, okay, it was starting to hurt now. He moved his shoulder to find it felt like someone has seloptaped sharp, pointy things into his skin. He sighed and started to get out of bed before stopping, looking down and getting back in quickly, wide-eyed.  
  
"What?", said Kitty.  
  
"Are you naked too?".  
  
Kitty furrowed her brow at this bizare question. What on earth was he going on about? She lifted up the covers and glanced down. She pulled her head back and blinked.  
  
"What did we do?".  
  
******  
  
A few hours later found the whole gang in a diner, they had left a note on both Kitty and Roberto's doors, telling them to go there, that was all. Amara had pointed out it may not have been the best of ideas to put the fact they had become a married couple on a note. Everyone had agreeed. Todd and Wanda had been 'escorted' to the boundary of Nevada and were waiting to be pciked up, hopefully before Todd would pass out from being in a desert environment. It wasn't long before Roberto and Kitty stumbled into the diner and sat down, to see people either smiling at the stupidly, or scowling at them.  
  
"Good morning", said Tabby cheerfully, "you guys have fun?".  
  
"Coffee", muttered Roberto, wincing as he shrugged his shoulder, "i thought i was too young for someone to agree to give me a tattoo".  
  
"You're too young for alot of things", said Lance with a chuckle.  
  
"Yeah, a tattoo's the LEAST of your worries", pointed out Scott.  
  
"Why?", asked Kitty, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this", started Kurt, "you see. You two had a little too much to drink and...".  
  
"Hey Kurt, Amanda, you guys are back", pointed out Roberto with a smile.  
  
"You're straying from the point", groaned Jean, her head on the table.  
  
"You guys got married!", said Pietro impatientely.  
  
Kitty blinked. Roberto blinked. They both blinked as one.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!".  
  
*******  
  
There you go, were you shocked?. Tee hee. I know how Roberto's tattoo would feel, going through it myself, so HAH!. Anyway, next time, what will the newlyweds DO? Well, please review, for once the lateness isn't my fault, blame FF.net for banning an almost year old fic. Until next time.... 


	21. Marriage Musings

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "That suit's as sharp a page of Oscar Wilde witticisms that have been rolled up into a point, sprinkled with lemon juice and jabbed into someone's eye!".  
  
Thanks to my reviewers, i'm glad i shocked you, Tee hee. Okay, in answer to a few questions (which i didn't expect) my tattoo is of a green, yellow and red chinese style dragon, who lives on my upper arm. I got it for diddly squat, as my THEN Uncle was a tattooist. Okay...well....I bet you guys want to know who sent the flowers?. Guess what? You're going to find out...NEXT CHAPTER!!!!.  
  
Chapter 21 - Marriage musings.  
  
*******  
  
"What will we do?, what will we do? whatwillwedo?".  
  
Kitty had been pacing around her hotel room, where the girls were watching her.  
  
"Ummm, you could go to the chappel you married at and proove your'e too young", suggested Amara.  
  
"Oh that's a good idea", quipped Kitty, "if i could remember what chappel i got married IN!!. Geez, i shouldn't even be married like this, i'm Jewi....heeeey a loophole!".  
  
"How is that a loophole?", said Tabby, "i mean, it's not that much to be worried about. When you marry in Vegas, you're only married in Vegas".  
  
"Tabby when you get married in Vegas, you're married everywhere", pointed out Rogue.  
  
Tabby blinked.  
  
"Oh", she said, then stood up, "i...need to make a phone call".  
  
Kitty watched Tabby walk off and put her head in her hands.  
  
"I don't know what to do", she said.  
  
"We'd better speak to the Professor", said Jean.  
  
"NO!", screamed Kitty, tackling Jean to the ground, "we CAN'T!. He'll tell my parents!".  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?", said Jean, crossing her arms.  
  
"Hey, Rogue", shouted Tabby, holding up her cell phone and walking into the room, "you got an incomming call. Bye, okay, your problem".  
  
She whispered her last words into the phone before pressing a button and handing it to Rogue. Rogue took it and sighed.  
  
"Hello?".  
  
"Hello chere", came Gambit's voice, "Remy did somedetective work and found out who sent you dose flowers".  
  
"Really?", said Rogue, perking up, "you didn't have to do that, thanks Remy".  
  
"You're welcome chere".  
  
"So...?", said Rogue, then blinked as Remy told her, "no way!".  
  
********  
  
"You still awake?".  
  
Todd groaned from where he lay on a rock in response to Wanda's questioning and poke.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes", she said, "don't you die on me yet".  
  
Todd opened one golden eye to glance at her.  
  
"Like i'd do that to ya", he said with a smile, before yawning and stretching, sitting up on the rock in a crouch.  
  
"Kitty and Roberto are in big trouble", Wanda mused, then chuckled, "do you realise how close WE came to that?. If we had chosen a different chappel...".  
  
Todd chuckled, leaping off the rock to sit beside her.  
  
"Yeah...that was a bit of crazyness", he said, "besides, i think we'd better wait 'till we're older".  
  
Wanda raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Oh really"?, she said said a smile playing on her lips, "and what makes you think that i'd want to marry you when we're older?".  
  
"You haven't hit me yet", said Todd with a sly grin, putting his arm around her shoulder, "we could have a nice quiet house wit' a dog and five kids".  
  
"Says you", said Wanda with a laugh, playfull hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay, okay, four kids", said Todd with a chuckle, "and that's my final offer".  
  
"Add a cat and we have a deal", said Wanda.  
  
"Deal", he said with a chuckle, giving her a kiss.  
  
******  
  
"How is he?", Scott asked as he charged into the room where most of the boys were gathered.  
  
"He hasn't started speaking English again yet", said Pietro with a sigh.  
  
He jerked his thumb to where Roberto was pacing, mutterering in his native language (AN, i now know it 'aint Brazillian..so yeah). Lance meanwhile gave an anoyed snort and crossed his arms, moodily staring at the wall.  
  
"He's still bummbed about Kitty, isn't he?", whispered Scott.  
  
"Ja", said Kurt, "though he hasn't set off another Earthquake for a bit yet".  
  
"What am i going to do?".  
  
Everyone glanced up at Roberto's voice.  
  
"Oh, you're finally speaking English again", said Pietro, "good".  
  
Roberto ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm serious you guys, i don't know what to do", he said, "heck, if my father caught wind of this. Bye bye trust fund!".  
  
He groaned and rubbed his temples.  
  
"Some advice would be nice here".  
  
"Sorry, but i don't know how to deal with this sort of situation, not part of my training", said Scott.  
  
Roberto groaned and glared at Kurt.  
  
"You, this is all YOUR fault!".  
  
"My fault?", said Kurt, "how is it MY fault?".  
  
"If you hadn't eloped in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!", snapped Roberto.  
  
"Vell soooorriiieee", said Kurt, crossing his arms and swishing his tail  
  
"Oh, you will be".  
  
The ground started to rumble.  
  
"SHUT UP!", shouted Lance, looking at them all, "has any of you actually thought about how KITTY feels about all this, huh? You big fat peebs".  
  
Everyone went quiet, the ground stopped shaking.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her", Lance annoucned, stroming out of the hotel room, giving each guy in there a venomous look before doing so.  
  
****  
  
There you go. Fun?. Hell yeah!. And look how close you are to finding out who sent those flowers. *Claps* Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em comming. Until next time.... 


	22. Fixing loose ends

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "If you are going to jar up your feelings, pickle them first."  
  
Hey guy. *Throws herself on hands and knees* I'm so very very VERY sorry for not updating. Been hectic, the writers block didn't help much either. Stinking fiction muse....i need a new one.  
  
Chapter 22 - Fixing loose ends.  
  
*****  
  
Lance had been staring at Kitty's hotel door for a good few minutes now. He hadn't really spoken to her since they had spilt up, but he knew her well enough that this would have really upset her. He took a deep breath and knocked on it. He got a muffled response which he assumed was an invitation to enter. He peered around the door to see Kitty flat on her stomach on her bed, her head burried in a pillow. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Kitty?".  
  
Kitty looked up to see Lance with tear filled eyes.  
  
"Hey", she said, then sighed, "i don't know what to do".  
  
Lance offered her a friendly smile, walking over to her and sitting down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll think of something", he said, "i mean, you can get an annullment..or something".  
  
"I don't know the first thing about that sort of stuff!", said Kitty, "i don't know where to go or who to ask".  
  
Lance sighed, he didn't either. He wracked his brain to come up with something that sounded reasuring.  
  
"It'll be okay. You'll have all of us behind you, no matter what".  
  
'Hey, that sounded pretty good', he told himself.  
  
Kitty gave a snuffle and surprised him by giving him a hug.  
  
"Thank you", she said quietly.  
  
"Anytime Kitty, anytime".  
  
********  
  
Kurt had been packing up his stuff, and sneakilly trying to cram as much hotel stuff into his suitcase as possible when Rogue walked in, not looking in the best of moods.  
  
"Hey sis", he said cheerfully, fighting with his suitcase, "don't suppose you have a length of rope on you?".  
  
"It's in ma'h other jacket", said Rogue sarcastically, she crossed her arms, "a'h found out who sent those flowers".  
  
Kurt glanced up, looking confused.  
  
"You're still trying to find that out?", he said, then chuckled, "you're more persistant than i thought".  
  
He snapped his suitcase together and cheered as his own handiwork. Rogue gave a small cough, idicating that he had to ask her the question he didn't really want to ask. He gave a sigh.  
  
"Okay, i give, vho sent them?".  
  
"Mom".  
  
***********  
  
The bus journey home was quiet...very quiet. Each mutant (or in the case of Amanda, human) passenger lost in his or her own thoughts. Kitty and Roberto had managed to get their annullment all thanks to, of all people, Tabitha. She introduced them to an Elvis. She didn't explain HOW she know him, or how she had managed to get him on such short notice. He was, however well learned in such a procedure and had taken them that same morning to get it all sorted. He had, however, commented on Roberto's tattoo on being 'rocking'. They had picked up Wanda and a very dehydrated Todd from the desert on the way out, everyone making a pact there and then never, ever EVER to return to Las Vegas again. Wanda had pointed out that she and Todd didn't really have a choice in the matter, but it fell on deaf ears. Rogue was watching the scenery rushing by, wondering what would posess Mystique to send those flowers. Was it some sort of cruel joke? A way to try and get her back on her mothers side, away from the X-Men?. She ran a hand through her hair and looked over at her brother, who was staring out of his own window, his tail twitcing, a sure sign he was deep in thought. After a while of silence, Pietro had taken all he could. He had to break the silence, everyone was so glum and..okay so Todd was unconsious and so didn't really count, but no one else had an excuse to be so dull. He had to speak, so he did.  
  
"So...did everyone have a good time?".  
  
He was met with an array of glares....before the situation (and more than likely the stress) got to everyone and they started to chuckle.  
  
"I spent most of the trip either drunk or being violently ill", laughed Jean.  
  
"I got me and Todd banned from the state of Nevada! We have certificates and everything!", said Wanda, giving Todd a poke, who muttered something about twinkies and went back to sleep.  
  
"I had a wedding that no longer exists", said Kitty.  
  
"What wedding?", said Roberto, "i got a tattoo, and it hurts!".  
  
"I almost got married", said Amanda.  
  
"I have half of my hotel room in my suitcase", from Kurt.  
  
"I set off an Earthquake out of town on the fault line", said Lance with a chuckle, "there's a big hole there now".  
  
"I found out that the person who sent me flowers was my own mother...which is depressing, i think i'm going to cry", said Rogue moodily.  
  
"I slept with four showgirls and can't remember any of their names", said Pietro.  
  
"I slept with an Elvis, hah!", said Amara, pointing a finger at Pietro.  
  
"I can do one better", said Tabby, "i married the Elvis that got the annullment. The reason he knows so much about them is that he got one for us".  
  
Everyone looked at her in shock, before realising it was Tabby they were talking about and accepting it. Everyone was quiet for a second, after revealing so much about their trip.  
  
"I haven't slept in fourty eight hours....and i'm driving the bus!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at Scott, who suddenly started to giggle manically.  
  
"I think....we'd better have a pit stop", said Lance, "all in favour say aye".  
  
"Aye".  
  
***********  
  
A long, long time later, the battered bus finally pulled back in Camp Cold Mountain. The teens fell sleepily out of the bus..right into the camp counsilors...and their parents..and the faculty of the institute.  
  
"This...is not a good thing", said Pietro.  
  
****  
  
Bwhaoahahahahahha. There i told you i would reveal the flower person. Did i not? Some of you had, as i have said many a time, got the correct anwser. Well done you lot!. Okay, there are only a few more chapters left of this fic, but do not fear, the next of my Sidney chronicles should be up when i am done. Well, please review, i think this chapter MAY have kick-started my fanfiction muse (i have two, one for fanfiction, and one for RPG's). Until next time..... 


	23. A chosen fate

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "People die all the time, just like that. Why, you could wake up dead tomorrow! Well, good night."  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, yes, we are sadly coming xlose to the end of the fic now, only a few more chapters left.  
  
Chapter 23 - A chosen fate  
  
A few minutes later found the group assembled in on of the huts. The teen had all chosen to stare at something, ANYTHING other than the adults. This included the floor, the ceiling, the walls, the chair and a jar of pickles.  
  
"I can't belive you would STEAL a school bus and leave to Las Vegas!", snapped Caloway.  
  
"There had BETTER be a good reason fer you lot to have gone to Las Vegas", said Logan with a feral growl.  
  
"And how on Earth did two of you manage to get yourselves bannded from the sate of Nevada?", asked Hank.  
  
"Hey, we're the Brotherhood, we don't need to answer to you!", said Wanda, giving him a nasty glare.  
  
"What did you exactly DO in Las Vegas?", asked Storm, "there are not many activites there for people of your age group to particapate in".  
  
'Tra la la', thought Kitty to herself, 'just don't think about the marriage and the annulment and they won't suspect a thing'  
  
*What marriage?*  
  
The professors voice rang inside her head, Kitty blinked.  
  
'Damn it!'  
  
*Kitty?*  
  
'Nothing. No marriage here Professor. Not at all'  
  
*Uh huh. I have been around teenagers for too long to know when they are lying. Who with?*  
  
'It all over and done with. It was a drunken mistake'.  
  
*Oh dear....i have a feeling i don't want to know this. I shall pretend i never heard it. Please stop smiling like the cheshire cat..people will get suspsious*.  
  
'Sorry Professor. Thank you Professor'  
  
*Yes, just promise me you will never tell me what you lot got up to there and we'll call it even*.  
  
"So, what punishment shall they get?".  
  
Calloways voice interupted the train of thoguht between the two.  
  
"Well, my own boys will be facing punishment", said Xavier, "the brotherhood boys are out of my jurisdiction. As for the girls, you may punish them as you see fit".  
  
"Oh...goodie", muttered Rogue.  
  
"That we will, Professor", said Haloway, giving the girls a dangerous smirk.  
  
"We're going to die", said Jean.  
  
******  
  
A few hours later, the boys had been carted off homeward, and the girls were stood to attention with Haloway pacing in front of them.  
  
"Look on the bright side", whispered Tabby, "we are supposed to be going in two days anyway. What's the worst they can do?".  
  
"I'm glad you asked that question, Miss Smith", said Caloway, giving her a glare with said she could hear the quietest of whispers.  
  
She stopped in front of them and gave an evil smirk that even Dr Evil would find hard to beat.  
  
"Tomorow morning, you will set out into the wilderness", she saidm "you will follow the trail on the map we will give you. You will get very few provisions and, if you follow the trail correctly, you will arrive at an area where buses will pick you up in two days time. Your possesions will be sent ahead of you. It will be quite simple, woman against nature. It will be a growing experience for you...plus sleeping on the ground and the trail will suffice as you punishment. I suggest you get some sleep, you leave at dawn".  
  
******  
  
Yup, there's another chapter down. What will the girls get up to on their hike back to their busses? Will they get there?. Will they kill each other on the way? Find out soon! Please do review. Until next time.... 


	24. Oh carry me home

Sugar and spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "Can't a guy just send a Barbershop quartet to his girlfriend's office anymore?"  
  
*****  
  
Happy birthday to Dragonblond, okay it's late now, but still....  
  
*** To the anonymous person called 'Freckle'. Have YOU seen the show? Everyone knows they are mutants now, hello, Day of Reckoning? Rogue and Wanda are not nasty all the time. I write not just to please fans, but to get this stuff out of my head. I will NOT delete my story, or start over. I don't mind flames, i think they are a vital part of writing, to know your mistakes, but if you DO flame me, i expect the courtesy of leaving your email so i can talk to you. I don't appriciate people telling me to do my story over either, if you hate it that much, don't read it.  
  
****  
  
*Takes a deep breath* Okay, i appologise to the rest of you for that, what can i say, there is nothing more scary than a Welsh miget on the rampage. Thanks to those who reviewed my story. Right on the up side, i have some updates for you. The next Sidney chronicle will make it's debut tomorow. Cool, no? Now back to THIS fic, which only has one more chapter to go.  
  
Chapter 24 - Oh carry me home  
  
******  
  
"Soooooo what did you do AFTER you got married?".  
  
Kitty gave a sigh, that was the third time that Tabby has asked that question, it was getting anoying.  
  
"Never you mind", she snapped, "the marriage no long exists! Or do you want me to dredge up your marriage to that Elvis?".  
  
"You leave Elvis out of this", said Tabby, "it was a good idea at the time".  
  
"Hey guys...how are we going to divide up our rations?".  
  
Amanda's voice cut off the argument, makign everyone go to look at what had been given them. Their pack consited of one bag of sunflower seeds, a energy bar, a compass, a map and, for a bizare reason, a tin of beans, with no can opener.  
  
"I want to know how we are supposed to feed seven people with just that", said Wanda, "unless we are supposed to forage".  
  
"I am NOT going to forage", said Amara, "princesses don't forage".  
  
"Fine then, no pinecone for you", said Tabby with a smirk, "maybe you can eat a stick".  
  
Kitty looked at the can of beans.  
  
"I could phase them out", she tried.  
  
"Into what?", said Amara, "we have nothing to put the bean in, except for the bean can!. Which the beans, as you can see, are LOCKED IN!".  
  
"Wanda, can't you do anything?", asked Jean hopefully.  
  
"I could, but it would involve the can either imploding or exploding", said Wanda, "we still wouldn't get any beans".  
  
"Where's Forge when you need him?", said Tabby, tapping the can, the noticing everyone saring at her, "what?. That hand dohickey of his HAS to have a can-opner on it somewhere!".  
  
"Why would someone put a can-opner on a artifical limb?", said Amanda, shaking her head.  
  
"It could happen!", said Tabby, "he's from the seventies, he probably has a bunch of cool junk stored in it".  
  
"How did this conversation end up on someone who shows up to the mansion evry few months, wreaks havock, then leaves?", asked Amara, crossing her arms, then blinked, "if he's from the seventies, how old is he now? Cause he still looks like a teenager".  
  
"See? See what you started!", hissed Jean at Tabby, "how are we supposed to work as a team when all we can think about is how old Forge is!".  
  
Rogue shook her head, leaving her teamates argue, she wandered off into the woods. She needed to be alone, and this was the first time she had got since finding out about....her. She had been sitting a bit away from the group for quite a while when a rustle made her look up. A large crow thre down to the ground and hopped over to her, cocking it's head to one side and cawing. Rogue gave it a deadly glare before sighing and closing her eyes.  
  
"Something troubling you?".  
  
Rogues head snapped up as she heard a familiar voice. She opened her eyes to see Mystqiue standing where the crow once had. Rogue narrowed her eyes savagely.  
  
"What do YOU want?", she snapped, "and another thing, why did you send me those flowers?".  
  
Mystqiue blinked.  
  
"You were'nt meant to know that i sent them", she said.  
  
"Yeah, well you were squealed on", said Rogue, "well?. Why?".  
  
Mystique gave a sigh.  
  
"Rogue, i thought that you would be upset seeing that the other girls got gifts from their families and loved ones. I thought it might cheer you up a bit", she said.  
  
"Yeah, well you made me go on a wild goose chase, just to find it was YOU", said Rogue darkly.  
  
"But it worked, didn't it?", said Mystqiue, "for a few minutes, you were happy that someone had taken the time to send you something. Not your brother, not Irene, not Xavier, but me. You're moth...".  
  
"You are NOT my mother", said Rogue, "you just adopted me".  
  
"If you wish to be like that, i'll leave", said Mystique, "but you are my daughter, Rogue. Nothing can change that".  
  
"Just go", said Rogue, closing her eyes.  
  
"Goodbye, Marie", said Mystqiue before changing into a bird and flying off.  
  
Rogue sighed and watched her go off. She looked to the ground, wondering when exactly her life would stop being so complicated.  
  
******  
  
A few hours later, Rogue had finally plucked up the strength to head back to the small clearing where the others had set up camp. Kitty was phasing out the beans onto a log, shouting at how hot the tin wasr Amara had toasted it with her powers. Rogue sighed sitting down with the others to eat. After their meal, the girls had opted to get ready to go to sleep, with nothing but a ground sheet and a sleeping bag each, they weren't well protected, Wanda had made a few trees cave in on each other, making a small shelter, that would have to suffice. It wasn't long before everyone had started to drift off to sleep.  
  
"Thirty five", came Tabby's voice.  
  
"Oh for the love of God, give it up", groaned Jean, putting her head in her hands.  
  
"No, assuming the youngest he could have been in high school was fifteen, and he was trapped in Middleverse for twenty years, he would be thirty five now", argued Tabby.  
  
"Unless he was put into high school sooner, then he would be younger than that", pointed out Amanda.  
  
"Please lets just say he's in the late-twenties, early-thirties range and GO TO SLEEP!", snapped Jean.  
  
Everyone was silent for a second.  
  
"Okay....i won't speak ever ver again", muttered Tabby, lying back down.  
  
"Good", said Amara, going abck to sleep, "we don't want to hear your yapping voice any..."  
  
BOOM!  
  
A small whimper came after the explosion and then silence. The girls breathed a sigh of relief and each drifted off to sleep.  
  
****  
  
There we go, another chapter dooooooowwwn. One more to go. Yup. Just one. Well do review, until next time.... 


	25. Girls just wanna have fun

Sugar and Spice  
  
By Todd Fan  
  
Disclaimer: "You know, you're really quite a decorator. It's amazing what you've done with such a modest budget. I like that boulder. That is a NICE boulder".  
  
Here we are again, my friends, on the final chapter of this fic. I never DREAMED it would get up to 25 chapters, like Baby Blues, it really was a shot in the dark, completely unplaned and just thrown together at the last minute. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it. *Hugs* The next Sidney chronicle, as promised, is also up.  
  
Chapter 25 - Girls just wanna have fun  
  
****  
  
The girls, by some utterly amazing miracle, had managed to survive the night. After getting lost a few hundred times and Amanda and Tabitha trying to kill each other, both ending up in a river, they had finally made it to the bus pick up area. To find it empty.  
  
"Maybe we're early", said Jean hopefully.  
  
"They've gone without us, lets face it", snapped Amara, "all that traveling for nothing. NOTHING!".  
  
Birds fluttered up from the tree's as Amara's yell echoed through the wood. There was a silence that hung over everyone.  
  
"What do we do now?", asked Tabby, still a little wet.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Jean.  
  
"What?!", snapped Jean, "now you WANT my advice. Hah!. Well i don't know, so there!".  
  
As if to make things worse, it started to rain.  
  
"I wanna go home!", said Kitty, sitting down in a puddle with a whimper.  
  
"We all wanna go home", snapped Amanda, "this SUCKS!".  
  
"I think we've been punished enough", said Wanda, "i would give ANYTHING to go home, anything".  
  
As if by magic, a whiring sound came from overhead, and the Velocity came into view.  
  
"My God, the witches magic worked!", said Rogue, "Wanda, you are the BEST!".  
  
"I didn't do any..", started Wanda, before shrugging, "okay, fine i did it".  
  
The Velocity landed and Beast stepped out.  
  
"We figured you'd miss the bus", he said, "Charles decided you've suffered enough, get in".  
  
The girls hustled into the Velocity like their lives depended on it. Each settled into a chair with a sigh. Hank chuckled and started up the copter, starting back towards Bayville, civilisation...and the guys.  
  
******  
  
Inside the mansion, Kurt, Roberto and Scott were scrubbing away at the danger room. Jamie was sitting in the control room with a smirk on his face, Sam, Bobby and Ray watching with him.  
  
"Scrub scrub scrub scrub, scrub scrub scrub scrub", sang Jamie happily.  
  
"I'll scrub YOU when i get a hold of you", said Roberto, casting him a glare.  
  
"Ah have to admit, a'hm enjoying watching someone else suffer for a change", said Sam.  
  
"Yeah", said Bobby, "i can't belive you guys actually WENT to Las Vegas".  
  
"I can't believe you didn't bring me anything back", said Ray sulkily.  
  
"Yeah", said Jamie, "i would have expected a souviner".  
  
"The only souviner i have is a tattoo of Evlis", muttered Roberto under his breath, "father was NOT happy with it".  
  
"All i got was no sleep", said Scott, "and a crick in my neck, whenether i do this, my eye twitches".  
  
To prove his point, he tilted his head to the side, indeed, his eye did twitch, unfortunately, no one could see this fact from under his visor. The others decided not to point this out and chose to nod sympathetically. A sleep-deprived teenager was not the type of person to disagree with.  
  
******  
  
A few hours later, after the girls had taken many, many showers and eaten half of the mansions stock of food. Tabby, Kitty and Amara were sitting in the common room, enjoying the peace and quiet. Amanda had gone home to be locked in her room for three months, Wanda had gone back to the Brotherhood house, claiming her brother would die a painful death for sending her to the camp in the first place. Jean had said she had gone to bed....except that she had gone into Scott's room and not her own.  
  
"What do we do now?", asked Kitty with a sigh, "i'm actually bored now".  
  
"Yeah, said Amara, "at least back at the camp, we HAD things to do, now...zilch".  
  
"There is ONE thing we can do", said Tabby, a smirk crossing her features.  
  
*****  
  
BANG!  
  
Forge flinched as the door to his lab was slammed open. He looked down at the thing he had been working on for three hours. The thing that had taken presison engineering and required his full conentration. The thing that had just disintergrated and was now a pile of dust on his worksurface. His eye twitched. He gave a groan as he turned around.  
  
"This had better be important", he said with a sigh, raising his eyebrow as Tabby and Amara argued with each other.  
  
He blinked and cast a confused look at Kitty, who shrugged. Tabby walked over to him and crossed her arms.  
  
"Tell Miss Perfect there that you are thirty five and NOT twenty seven", she said, "go on, tell her!".  
  
"Oh, she is sooooooo wrong!", snapped back Amara, "you're twenty seven, right?".  
  
"That's why you're here?", said Forge, before shaking his head, "you HONESTLY beleive i'm going to tell you how old i am?".  
  
"Yes", replied the girls in unison.  
  
Forge looked at them for a second. They smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Bye bye", said Forge with a wave of his hand, "the door's that way. Have a nice day".  
  
With that, he steered the three towards the door and closed it behind them.  
  
"Hey, he just kicked us out!", said Tabby, stating the obvious.  
  
"Well, it is HIS lab", pointed out Kitty.  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't find out....", started Amara.  
  
"Oh just leave it", said Tabby, "we'll find out one day. You hear me in there, Gadget Boy? We will learn. No matter how long you hide in your little lab. We will find out the truth! Whoahahhahahahahhahaha! And there's nothing you can do about it!"  
  
The sprinkler system suddenly came on.  
  
"Run away!", shouted Tabby, running from the lab like a thing possesed, Kitty and Amara hot on her heels.  
  
*******  
  
"Wanda, please, stop it, i SAID i was sorry".  
  
Pietro gave a nervous laugh from his predicatment. He was currently hung upside down from the roof of the Brotherhood house, suspended only by a thin rope. Wanda smiled at him.  
  
"I'll let you down tomorow", she said, "now, if you excuse me, i have a date with a certain Frog-Boy. Ta ta".  
  
"Date?", said Pietro, "what date? What date? Wanda, come on, let me down. YouareNOTdatingtheToad, nonononononono!".  
  
"Bye Pie", sang Wanda as she headed off to the front door, "don't wait up...oh wait, you won't have much choice, will you?".  
  
"Wanda, PLEASE!", screamed Pietro, "i really really really don'tlikeheights!".  
  
Lance and Freddy were watching this from the kitchen.  
  
"Should we get him down?", asked Fred.  
  
"Nah", said Lance, "i want to see him suffer for a bit. Besides, i don't want to end up in Wanda's bad books for letting him down".  
  
Pietro started to whimper.  
  
"Guys, it's getting cold out here...i think it's gonna rain", he said, "please come and get me in. Please?....guys? guys?. Oh....piddle".  
  
END  
  
Pietro: Wait...you're just gonna LEAVE me there?  
  
Yup  
  
Pietro: I loathe you  
  
Too bad.  
  
*******  
  
There we go, you enjoy? Hope you did. As always, please do review. Once again, as one of my fics ends another begins. Go read the first chapter of 'Thicker than Water'. Go on....unless of course you don't want to...i won't hold it against you...honest. 


End file.
